Yours (Chase Davenport love story)
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: When Mia and Bree Comenzo become friends with Chase and Adam Davenport, feelings develop almost instantly between the four. However, Mia and Bree have a hidden past. Along the way, the two sisters discover secrets. Secrets that were buried long ago... secrets that should have stayed buried. And, to make matters worse, the FBI are after Mia and Bree. *OOC AND AU, Rated for swearing*
1. Mia Comenzo

*Mia's POV*

Hi. My name is Mia Comenzo and I am sixteen years old with straight, naturally light blonde hair that falls down to my lower back and bright sky blue eyes with tan skin. I'm bionic, and I have tons of bionic abilities.

Chronokinesis - I can travel through time, in either direction, past or future, even when I'm sleeping. I can also take others with me, and just send others without going myself.

Dream Walking - I can appear in people's dreams, I usually use this to communicate, when I can't find the person I'm looking for, or want to talk privately.

Sedation - I'm able to render humans unconscious with a touch, and I can make this a longer period state of unconsciousness if I will it to be.

Automatic Heat Readjuster - My body temperature automatically readjusts to my climate, no matter where I am. I can control the intensity of this power.

Super Strength - I can lift and throw anything with ease.

Telekinesis - I am able to telekinetically move beings and objects with my mind, no matter how far away it is.

Withdrawing - I can stop someone from getting hurt or seriously injured by withdrawing the energy and the force around them, moving it, and placing the damage directly on me. However, I get three times the pain and damage that was meant for someone else, so I could faint from the amount of pain.

Telepathy - I can read the minds of other people with no difficulty. I, being the only Nephilim in the universe as of now, can also read humans minds. I can also send messages to humans with ease. I can also get information about the person I am speaking with, like weight, hair color, eye color, etcetera.

Heat Vision - I have heat vision. My eyes turn an icy blue color, and my lasers are the same color as my eyes are when they heat up. They look like blue fire.

Molecular Density - I can change my molecular density, enabling me to walk through walls, stop a car with my body, or withstand the greatest of impacts.

Teleportation - I am able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. I can also summon or send other beings.

Voice Mimicry - I can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals or other animals, even if I have not heard that exact sound before.

Persuasion (Charmspeak) - I can talk anyone or anything to do say or do anything, and nobody can break free from this.

Pyrokinesis - I have ability to burn or melt anything, no matter what.

Lying/Truth Senses - I can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth by looking at their body language, looking directly into their eyes, their tone of voice, or the energy waves around them.

Invisibility - I can become invisible to humans if I choose to be. I can also make others invisible too.

Healing - I can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. I can heal anything and everything. This can be used in a wide area.

Super Speed - I am able to run from one place to another in a matter of milliseconds, no how far away it is.

Force Field - I have a force field that is invisible, and I can activate it at any time. Nothing can shatter the force field.

Advanced Senses - I have advanced smell, hearing and sight, a lot more advanced than the average human being.

Memory Manipulation - I am able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans.

Sonic Scream - I am able to scream very loudly, which can make glass shatter easily and hurt people's ears, and I can cause deafness if choose too. I can direct this at a group of people, and I can choose if I want them to go deaf or not. I can control the intensity of this ability.

Master Martial Artist - I am an expert in the field of martial arts.

Talented Hacker - I can hack into any and all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security.

Speed Talking - I can talk very fast. I can say all of the words that exist in any language in under eight seconds.

Speed Typing - I can type at rapid speeds, and I can type all of the words that exist in ten seconds.

Wall Sticking - I can stick to walls and ceilings, and I'm not affected by gravity.

White Light - I'm able to use a power that can kill or injure everything. I can shoot white lasers out of my eyes as well. I can also control the intensity of this power.

Cryokinesis - I have the ability to freeze anything with my breath or with my mind.

Electrokinesis - I can produce powerful arcs of electricity. I can also manipulate electronic devises, like turning off computers with a wave of my hand or turning off communication sets if I choose to.

Shapeshifting - I'm able to take multiple forms, including animals, or other humans, for example.

Weather Manipulation - I'm able to generate powerful storms, and I can choose how powerful and how long they can be.

Terrakinesis - I'm able to create severe earthquakes simply by willing it.

Nigh-Omnipotence - I can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc.

Advanced Element Control - I am able to control the sky, the water, the earth, and fire easily with no problem, no matter where I am in the world. I can also control the strength of each element.

Commando App: I have a commando app named Crystal.

Mute Button – I can make someone go silent by just thinking it. This can be used in a wide area, and there are no limitations to where and when I can use it.

Metal Manipulation – I can manipulate metals easily, with no strain on me or my bionic chip. I can crush a car like it was paper to lifting a baseball stadium with a wave of my hand. I can also use it to deflect metal.

Viewing Screen - I can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. I can also use it to to project other holograms.

Mental Database - I possess an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, I can match things that I see and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people.

Two Simultaneous Abilities - I can use two (or more,) abilities simultaneously.

Super Jump - When something is in my way, I can jump over it easily. I am also able to jump onto ceilings and walls.

Speed Drawing/Painting/Writing - I can draw, paint and write fast with my super speed. I can paint the Mona Lisa in under four seconds.

Areokenisis Breathing - When I fly high in up the air, I can breathe easily without being uncomfortable. I can even fly into space where there is no oxygen whatsoever and still be able to breathe.

Water Breathing - I can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time and not be affected by extreme pressures of the water. I can swim to the bottom of the ocean and not be affected by the amount of pressure, which would easily kill a person.

My sister, Bree Comenzo, is only six weeks older than I am.

Let me explain how that worked: Our father, John Comenzo, had two different petri-dishes on the cyberdesk in our lab, only six weeks apart. Bree and I are his daughters, although Bree got dad's genes, with the brown hair and brown eyes, his sarcasm, his boldness, his kindness, his extremely protective genes and I got mom's genes, with the blonde hair and blue eyes, her friendliness, intelligence, gentle, quiet, brave, strong-willed nature, but can be temperamental and protective when I need to be.

Our personalities lists go on and on, but I'll leave it at that.

Bree's powers are: Super Speed, Super Jump, Speed Talking, Wall Sticking, Super Agility, Super Durability, Vocal Manipulation, Super Jump, Sonic Cyclone, Vacuum Generation, Mental Navigation System, and Speed Drawing/Painting/Writing.

Bree and I go to Mission Creek High, and we have plenty of friends and people who admire us, so that's nice, but it isn't our life.

We just want someone to love us for who we are, and not because of how pretty we look.

And then our lives changed when we met Adam and Chase Davenport.


	2. School and Becoming Freinds

I walk down the halls with Bree, and we're about to go to first period, Social Studies.

"Mia," Bree says, looking over at me as I shift my book bag, "need help?"

I laugh, then smirk, waving back at someone who waved at me. "Bree, do you know who your talking to? I'm the strongest women in the world."

Bree smiles. "Right. I knew that."

"Come on, we should probably hurry up to class. We don't want to be late. You know how Mrs. Willington is," I say, not even bothering to glance at the clock or look up.

I turn around, then bump into someone, scattering my books all over the place with a soft thump.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Says a boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. "I didn't see where I was going."

"No, that's okay." I say, sweeping a lock of blonde hair behind my ear. "It's my fault too."

"Chase, I know your incredibly short, but seriously, watch where your going." Someone else says, walking up to us. The other boy, Chase, stands up.

"I am not short." The he mumbles, "At least I'm not as bright as a bunch of rocks, Adam."

Adam rolls his eyes and helps me up.

"I don't think we've ever met." Bree says, holding out her hand. "I'm Bree Comenzo, and this is my younger sister, Mia."

"I'm Adam Davenport," The larger one points to himself, "and this is my younger brother, Chase." He shakes Bree's hand.

"Maybe we'll see you later, Adam and Chase." I say.

"Maybe you will." Chase says, smiling at me.

The bell rings, and I cringe at how loud it is, holding my ears and wincing.

"Come on Mia, we need to go." Bree says, smiling at them again before shooting me a worried glance and beginning to walk away.

I nod, signaling that I'm okay, and follow my sister to class.

*Chase's POV*

I sigh, dropping into my seat at the lunch table.

Why did Mia cringe when the bell rung?

"Hey." Leo, my fourteen year old step brother, says, dropping his plastic tray down onto the table.

"Hi." I say absentmindedly, staring at the entrance to the lunch room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Mia and Bree come into the lunch room, and Mia's hair is curled at her upper body, her light blue eyes glinting like a shade of ice in the light.

I'm completely mesmerized by her.

She walks over to me, smiling. "Hey."

"H-Hi."

Mia giggles, and Bree looks at Mia.

They stare at each other, and I frown.

What are they thinking?

*Mia's POV*

_He likes you._ Bree's voice says in my head, throwing me a look with a small smirk.

I raise an eyebrow._ Really? What about Adam and you? I've saw the look you gave him third period._

_Shut up._

"Can we sit with you?" Bree asks politely, and they nod.

"Sure." A smaller boy says, who I recognize as Leo Dooley, pulling out a chair, and we sit down, making small talk.

"Hey, losers." Says Trent, clad in the Dingo's football uniform, his buddies following him. Three of them move towards the only exits in the room, shutting the doors.

I notice suddenly how empty the room is.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks, smirking.

"Eating." Adam says flatly. "Go away."

"Shut up, box of rocks." Trent snaps, and then focuses on me. "Hey Mia."

Bree stiffens in her chair.

He smirks, and his hand reaches down towards my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Oh," he says casually, "nothing."

"That's a lie." I say, not even bothering to use my lie detector.

His smirk grows wider. "Come here."

I just shove him away from me, rolling my eyes. Bullies are the only thing that can make me act like this.

Trent huffs, and then he and his buddies stalk away from me.

"Well, that was weird." Adam mumbles, chewing a french fry.

"Good job on ignoring him, Mia." Chase says, and I smile at him.

"Thanks."

He smiles back at me, and something warm pits in my stomach, like a little seed, slowly expanding in my stomach.

I wonder what that little seed is.


	3. Home Sweet Home and A Mission

**((A/N: Hey guys. I got some reviews that Mia is a lot stronger than Adam, Bree and Chase combined, but there is a reason. A very large reason. *And, by the way, half of the abilities that Mia has won't be used, I just thought I'd let you guys know that she has all of those powers.* Now, if I haven't annoyed you to death, read on!))**

**((Okay, so just imagine the Comenzo mansion ****_exactly_**** like the Davenport mansion, with the kitchen, the living room, the lab, with two capsules, and the color of the lab a light green color, and all that, but in different colors. With a smart home system, Erin, who is the polar opposite of Eddy. She is caring and nice, helpful and selfless, you get it. She is extremely protective of Mia and Bree, and if they get hurt, she frets like a mother hen over them. She's basically like a second mother to the Comenzo sisters. Just a little insight on Erin.))**

**((Oh, and just imagine that the Comenzo lab looks exactly like the old lab, but green, as I described above, from the seasons of Lab Rats 1-2.))**

**((Mia and Bree's father's actor is Tom Cruise and their mother is Jennifer Aniston.))**

I sigh, flinging my bag onto the chair and dropping onto the couch, running a hand through my blonde hair.

"You want anything to eat, Mia?" Bree asked, and I shake my head.

"No thanks."

Erin pops up on the screen in the wall once Bree goes to make herself a sandwich. "Mia, are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I think so. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

I hesitate for a fraction of a second. "Nothing."

Erin just stares at me, then flicks off.

Bree comes back with the sandwich, and she sits next to me. "So, what type of mission do you think dad will find next?"

I shrug. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure there will be no surprises. It'll go smoothly, as usual."

Bree nods, and rubs her eyes before standing up.

"Come on, let's go down to the lab."

Bree nods, and we walk down the elevator to the lab.

I see dad standing over the cyberdek, and I stand next to him.

"Hi dad."

"Hi, Mia."

"Where's mom?"

"She's out at the store. She'll be back later."

Bree nods, hopping up on the cyberdesk. "So, what's today's mission?"

"One of my facilities has a bomb in it. All the staff have been evacuated, and the bomb is in computer lab. I need you two to find that bomb defuse it, then get out of there."

I nod. "And?"

"Terrorists are there."

Bree sighs. "Naturally. Come on, let's go suit up."

We step into our capsules and change into our mission suits.

"Here." He hands us two comsets, and we put them in our ears.

I fix my hair before smirking at Bree. "Race you."

"Oh, your _so_ on."

We superspeed to the facility, and I win by thirty seconds.

"Okay." I say, staring at the large metal door, "I'll bust down this door."

I press my hand against the cool metal surface, using my telekinesis to crush the door like a tin can.

I breathe in and out, stumbling back a little bit before taking a shaky breath, ignoring the black spots that run across my eyes.

"You okay?" Bree asks, gripping my arm to steady me.

"Yeah. I'm just really drained."

It takes a minute for me to readjust to how much power I just used. I close my eyes, then nod at my sister. "I'm ready."

And with that we walk through the door.

*Chase's POV*

A mission alert goes off, and Adam and I run downstairs to the lab.

Davenport is waiting for us, and I frown. "What's the mission?"

"One of my friends, John Comenzo, who is a millionaire, has a facility that has a bomb in it."

"And?" Adam asks.

"The bomb has enough power of a _nuclear_ bomb."

My eyes grow wide. "Well, then what are we waiting for? We need to go, now!"

Adam and I change into our mission suits.

"Okay, there is a helicopter waiting for you outside." He hands us a comset, and we put them in our ears.

"Good luck, Adam and Chase!" Leo says.

We say goodbye and walk to the helicopter, and I press a few buttons and the helicopter takes off.


	4. Surprises

**Mia's POV**

"Bree, go see if terrorists are in one of the rooms. I'll go find the bomb."

"Be safe."

"Likewise."

We go our separate ways.

I walk around, trying to find the bomb. I poke my head into different rooms, but I can't seem to find it.

"Bree, I can't find the bomb. I've already looked in the north wing, but I have three more directions to take. If I can't diffuse the bomb, it's game over."

"Keep looking. We might not have much time left."

I nod, even though she can't see me.

"Hey, be careful." I hear someone say, their footsteps coming towards me.

I freeze, turning myself invisible and pressing myself up against the left wall, breathing lightly.

"I know what I'm doing," Snaps the other voice.

"We don't know if those terrorists are here or not. Davenport will freak if his friend's facility blows up with us in it."

"Hopefully it won't."

They come closer to me, and lightning sparks on my fingers.

I can see who they are now. They're Adam and Chase Davenport.

Adam runs into me, all one hundred and fifteen pounds of pure muscle slamming into me.

"Ow!" I yelp, appearing in front of them.

They freeze. "Mia?"

I smile at my friends weakly. "Surprise?"

Chase stares at me wide eyed. "What are you-"

I press my finger to my comset. "Bree, Adam and Chase are here."

I can see her freeze. "_What?"_ She runs to my location in less than five seconds.

"You guys are bionic?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"Yeah. We are." Adam says, and I project my holographic screen to see how much time is left.

"Uh, guys, I'd love to ask you guys questions, and I'd love to tell you everything, but this place will blow in less then five minutes."

Adam's eyes grow wide. "Oh crap."

I nod, lightning flickering off my hands. "Oh crap indeed." I then turn to my sister. "Bree, go with Adam to fight off the terrorists. Chase, come with me. We're going to diffuse the bomb. We need to hurry."

Bree grabs Adam's arm and flashes away.

I turn to Chase. "Come on, let's go."

We start sprinting around the facility.

I hear a faint ticking noise coming from one of the rooms.

Chase body checks the metal door, but it holds.

He attempts to use his magnetism app, but the door must be too thick and heavy to move with his bionics. Dad must've thought that there would be something like this happen, and I don't blame him.

I curse and press my hands against the smooth metal door.

With a yell of pain, I crumple to the ground.

"Mia!" Chase exclaims, crouching next to me, "Are you okay?"

I nod, and fuzziness creeps along the edge of my vision. "Yeah, I..." I cough, and blood runs down my lip, but I wipe it away, "I think I'm okay."

Chase offers me his hand, and I take his hand and smile at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

We walk in, and I can see the bomb.

My eyes widen as I see how much time is left.

"Three minutes until the bomb blows up." Chase breathes, his eyes wide.

"Three minutes?" I ask, my eyes growing wide. I flick on my comset to Bree. "Guys, the bomb only has three minutes. We can't diffuse a bomb in three minutes! We have to abort the mission!"

Bree curses. "Okay, we'll meet you outside. Come on, Adam, we need to go!"

"Fire detected. Automatic chemical sanitizer activated. Building self-imploding in fifty seconds," the computerized voice says.

The countdown begins, and my eyes widen.

I wave my hand, and Adam and Chase disappear instantly, hopefully back to their helicopter, where it's taking off now.

I hope their safe, but right now, I need to find Bree and get out of the building.

"Bree!" I yell, finding my sister and grabbing her hand. "We need to go, now!"

"Where are Adam and Chase?"

"I sent them home. I think they will be alright, just a bit tired."

She nods, and we super speed out of there.

Just as the building implodes, we make it out of there.

"We couldn't diffuse the bomb." Bree says miserably to our dad.

"We saw everything, don't worry, it's not your guys' fault. There was nothing more you could do."

I just sigh.

I crawl on top of the cyberdesk, my face buried in the crook in my arm. Bree slides down onto the lab floor, her back propped by the cyberdesk, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes shut and rubbing her face with her left hand before slumping over, her chin resting on the hollow of her throat.

"Girls, don't look so down. You didn't fail the mission." Mom says, rubbing our backs.

"I know, but it feels like we did." Bree says, sighing.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"Oh yes please." I say immediately. "I'm starving."

I roll off of the cyberdesk and eat dinner with my family before falling asleep.


	5. Threats From Trent

"Okay, we're off to school." I say, grabbing my backpack and Bree checks her hair one last time before walking out the door.

Bree sighs, worry in her eyes. "We need to get Adam and Chase alone and talk."

I nod. "Yeah. We'll explain everything to them."

We get to school, and I see Chase at his locker. The bell rings, and I mute the bell so I don't have a pounding headache. "I'll go talk to Chase. Bree, please go find Adam."

She nods and walks away.

I walk over to Chase, biting my lip. "Hi, Chase."

He turns to me as he shuts his locker. "Hi, Mia."

Well, this is awkward.

"I need to explain everything to you, about what happened."

"I know." He says, nodding. "But can we not talk here? There are too many people here...And I don't want anything to go wrong."

I nod, and bite my lip.

"Hey Mia." Trent comes up to me, this time not flanked by his goons.

"What do you want Trent?" I step away from him, shifting my feet and stepping closer to Chase.

He smirks. "Oh, nothing. Would you like to go out with me?"

"No, thanks." I say, trying not to hurt his feelings.

His face turns hard. "Fine." He almost growls. "But just be careful these next few days." He turns on his heel and walks away. "Your sister won't be able to help you with it."

I stiffen, and Chase looks angry.

The rest of the morning goes smoothly, with only one taunt from Trent, but his words replay in my head.

"_You'd better be careful these next few days. Your sister won't be able to help you with it."_

What could he mean?


	6. Admitting Our Feelings

Three months have passed, and Chase and I are best friends, and Adam and Bree seem to have a spark between them, which I saw right off the bat.

There have been no more threats or outbursts from Trent, which is a very good thing, but I'm a little bit wary. Dad says that he might be jealous, but no one really knows why he threatened me.

Bree and I have gone on lots of missions, and we occasionally bump into Chase and Adam, and we complete the missions faster.

It's currently 11:30 at night, and I had just shut my eyes when I heard my cellphone ring, and I roll over on my side and pick up my Iphone, glancing at the caller ID. It's Chase.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mia. Can you come over?"

"Now? It's 11:30."

"Yeah, but this is important."

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes."

Exactly five minutes later, I'm at the Davenport mansion.

I knock on the door, and I smile at Chase.

"Good night." He smirks, and I get the joke.

I laugh. "Good night."

He steps away from the entrance, allowing me to enter.

"Eww!" Says Eddy, their smarthome system, "It's hideous! Look away, look away!"

"Eddy!" Chase exclaims, and I blush slightly, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, where's Erin?" Eddy asks.

I pull out the Ipad and Erin appears on it, blinking once.

"You okay, Mia?"

I nod, smiling down at Erin. "Yeah. Eddy wants to know that you're here."

"Set me down on the table. I want to talk with my friend."

Yeah, I should probably explain something: Erin and Eddy have become friends. At first they didn't like each other, but they slowly warmed up to each other.

I set the Ipad down and turn to Chase, who smiles. "Come on. Lets go up to the roof."

I smile back at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, and he swallows.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time...Just three months...And..." He hesitates, and I urge him to go on, "And I've fallen in love with you. And...If you'll have me, I promise I'll give you 100% of my love." He sighs, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. "What I'm trying to say is...I love you."

I smile at him. "I love you too."

I lean over and kiss him on the lips.

He holds my hand as we look up at the stars.


	7. Of Death Threats and Jealously

I walk around the school, stiffly walking to my locker with Chase's hand in mine.

The whole hallway goes silent as we walk, girl's burning holes in my head, and the boys glaring at Chase.

I open up my locker and begin stuffing books in my locker before taking out my Biology folder.

A random girl walks up to me at my locker. "So, I hear you and Chase are a couple now." She says, glaring at me.

I arc an eyebrow. "Yeah? And?"

"You'd better watch your back."

I resist the urge to laugh, so instead I stare at her dead in the eye until she grows uncomfortable and stalks away.

Bree walks up to me, Adam trailing behind her. "You'd better be careful, Mia." She says in a low tone, glaring at a black haired girl who shoots me a nasty glare. "A lot of girls are upset that Chase is off the market."

I scoff, leaning into Chase's chest. "Let them _try_ and take him away from me."

Adam smirks.

"Hey guys," Leo says, walking up to us, "did you hear that the girls are upset that Chase is off the market?"

Bree nods. "Yeah. They're just jealous."

The bell rings, and we say goodbye and head off to our next class.


	8. Bree Gets Word Slapped

**((Hey guys, I have decided that if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or anything like that, I will directly answer said questions in Mia or in Bree's POV. Just ask, and I'll answer. :D))**

**((And, does anyone have a "Ship Name" for Mia and Chase? For fluffy moments between Adam and Mia, their ship name will be **Adia. (**Ad**/am and M/**ia.))**

**Bree's POV**

"Your sister is ugly."

"Why is she even alive?"

"Why did Chase choose her over me?"

"Your sister doesn't deserve anyone, let alone a mega hottie like Chase Davenport."

Those were some of the sentences from girls I got when I walked to my locker (that was just in the five seconds I'd been at my locker), and I'd been bombarded with comments from jealous girls. I can only imagine how Mia feels.

"Leave me alone." I say, trying to push past the girl's that now surround me.

"So how'd they get together? Did Mia agree to never bother him again after they broke up?"

"I bet Mia has already cheated on him."

"I bet they actually hate each other."

The mean comments get louder and meaner and they slur together, becoming louder with each passing second.

"Leave me alone!" I shout, my back hitting the lockers.

"Hey!" Adam roars, making everyone stop. "What are you doing?"

They clear a path for him, and Adam glares at them, and they scurry back and speed away.

"Bree, are you okay?"

I nod, exhaling shakily. "Yeah, I'm okay. They just kept bombarding me with words. I felt like Mia just sucker punched me in the stomach with her super strength. She did that when we were little instead of letting Crystal out, because I kept taunting her. That was a mistake." I wince at the memory at rub my stomach as if she just did it again.

"Yikes." Adam mumbles, biting his lip. "That must have hurt."

I nod. "It did. Sometimes I wonder why dad gave her so many powers. Like Chase."

He shrugs. "Who knows why Davenport gave Chase so many powers." He smiles at me suddenly. "We're the older siblings, so I thought we were supposed to have all the abilities."

I shrug also. "We are the older siblings, and I feel like they're supposed to be. Strange how that works."

The bell rings, and we say goodbye to each other before going to our separate classes.


	9. Of Rabid Rabbits? (Part one)

**((Hey guys, how would you like it if I put the Lab Rats episodes into my story? (Like Bionic Birthday Fail, Drone Alone, Chore Wars, Quarantined, *Minus the Bree/Owen thing, because of Bradam, obviously,* *And this idea just popped into my head for a ship name for Bree/Owen. It's Browen. Sorry, I'm a little hyper.* Missin' the Mission, Principle from Another Planet, Speed Trapped, you get the idea.) *Also, updates **_**may**_** take longer than usual, so if I'm going to do this, **_**I need you guys to understand that it will take longer to update Yours***_** So yes, or no? Comment your answer :D))**

Two weeks fly past us in a blur, and school is almost out, just a week left of school.

In those two weeks, Adam and Bree became a couple, and Adam promised to me (I was very protective of her), that he would never hurt Bree, and I glanced at him and said in a very serious voice that if he hurt her, I'd go bury his dead body in the woods. He just nodded and looked kinda freaked out, but he reassured me that if he _did_ break her heart, he'd get the shovel.

Mom, dad, Tasha and Davenport have become good friends, and mom is a part of Tasha's book club, which is how their friendly relationship started, so that's nice for them, because Tasha treats us like a mom, so she's our mom-away-from-Erin away-from-our-real-mom kind of mom.

Erin and Eddy seem to get alone fine, and Eddy has lost some of his snark, thanks to Erin. Leo, Tasha, and the Davenport's thank her for that.

"Adam, Bree, Mia, Chase, there's a mission for you." Davenport says as we enter our lab, and I immediately perk up at that one sentence.

"What's the mission?" I ask, leaning against the cyber desk, my arms crossed over my chest, Chase's arm wrapped causally around mine.

"Rabid bunnies." Mom says in a serious tone.

Adam and Bree burst out laughing, and Chase and I smile to hide our laughter.

"This is no joke." Dad says, and our laughter cuts off, replaced by serious looks. "A chemical in one of my animal testing facilities was spilled and now they're rampaging all over the town of Arcata."

"Rampaging?" Adam frowns, "How?"

"They've become violent."

"Violent bunnies." Bree blinks. "That's new."

I smirk at my sister. "No, it's not. Remember the rabid rats?"

Bree makes a face. "Okay, that mission had _What the hell is happening to the world_ written all over it."

I laugh. "And remember when the porcupines shot needles in your hair? You were complaining about how much needles were in your hair. You were picking them out for five minutes."

Mom laughs. "I remember that. She was a little upset." She recalls, and Bree rolls her eyes.

"Oh, more than a _little_." Dad smirks, then turns to Davenport, who stares right back at him. They seem to communicate, and dad clears his throat before looking at us. "Donald, do the kids need any updates or installments on their chips?"

Donald nods, glancing at all of us. "Yeah. Bree needs her Sonic Cyclone updated, and Chase needs his Force Field updated," he grabs a pair of orange tweezers from a desk drawer in the cyberdesk, warning Chase that it will hurt before putting the orange tweezers to his neck before sanitizing it and doing the same to Bree, "and Mia and Adam need to update their underwater breathing app," he puts the orange tweezers away then grabs another pair of tweezers, a red pair this time, "because," he walks over to Adam, "Adam said that he was only able to hold his breath for three minutes underwater, and he felt like he was going to pass out, and Mia said it felt like her lungs were about to burst open from the amount of water that got in her nose, which is a very bad thing. We're lucky that they told us before it got any worse." He walks over to Adam, who grits his teeth and grasps my sister's hand, and Bree kisses Adam's cheek in response to him holding her hand, "It will only pinch for a second." Davenport soothes, presses the tweezers to the back of neck, and Adam winces and exhales.

He blinks as if he just woke up from a long nap. "Thanks." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Alice in Wonderland," he smiles at me as he sets down the tube of sanitizer and wipes it with a napkin. "Your next."

I nod, and hold Chase's hand to comfort him.

He presses the tweezers to my neck, and it hurts, and I wince slightly.

"Okay, Mia, Bree, go home and change-"

I wave my hand, and Bree and I are in our mission suits.

Davenport blinks. "Right." He mutters. "Boys, get in your capsules."

Adam and Chase step into their capsules, and light encases them and they step out of their capsules.

"Bye, guys!" Mom says, smiling at us.

"Bye." Adam says.

We wave goodbye to our family and friends.

Bree and I grab our boyfriend's hands and super speed to Arcata.


	10. Of Rabid Rabbits? (Part two)

**((A/N: Hello guys. It's my birthday today, so if there is a late update, please understand why.))**

**Now, OC Mia, take it away!**

**Mia: Ooh, First time doing this. Mia (Author), does not own the TV show Lab Rats. The creators of this show and the TV station DisneyXD ****_do_**** own this show, and she does not owe anything, (props, characters, sets, wardrobe, nor the actors/actresses). She is not doing this for promotion, nor is she doing this for profit. She is just doing this for entertainment purposes. This story is ****_purely_**** fanfiction. This story is AU *Alternate Universe* and OCC, *Out Of Character* meaning that this will (whatever is in this story,) probably never happen, and this is her story. Do not steal or take out her OC's add your own OC's into it. You may do one shots, or little fics of it, like an add on to her story,a continuation fic is acceptable, ****_but do not steal this story. _****This story is hers, and ****_only _****hers. It would be appreciated by both Mia (Author,) and I (Mia's character). Anything you do not recognize is hers and is made up, or anything that you ****_do_**** recognize (State/city/town/business/medicine/company/brand names, movies, book titles, etc.,) is purely coincidental, and she is not adding anything listed above (Including TV shows,) for promotion, profit, or breaking the rules of copyright. Thank you.**

I skid to a halt at the edge of town, making Chase stumble a little.

"Wait!"

Bree slams on the proverbial brakes, dust swirling up in the air.

"What is it?" She demands, "What's wrong?"

"We need to be quick. If any of the rabbits turn excessively violent, end them, even though they look harmless, remember that they will hurt people. Bree, go with Adam and see if there are any civilians trapped in any place you can think of. Chase and I will find a cure for the rabbits, if there are any."

They nod, hug us, and run off into the town.

"There are cures," Davenport says into the comset, "and the rabbits are growing rapidly. Right now, they're about the height of a human's knee."

Chase mutters a curse.

"Wow. So, where is there is the source of the spill?"

"A facility that Donald and I both share." Dad's voice comes in on the comset. "It's called Facility TY. It's where we test animals."

"Where is it located?" Chase asks.

"It should be up on a mountain,"

Chase and I simultaneously look up to see a large mountain very, very far away, and a steel dot glints in the sunlight.

"Well," Chase sighs, looking back at the town and then at me, "let's go."


	11. Of Vending Machines and Mountains

**((Hey guys, this is going to be a long chapter. Hope you enjoy!))**

**Hey Chase, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Chase: Sure thing. Mia (Author), does not own the TV show Lab Rats. The creators of this show and the TV station DisneyXD **_do_** own this show, and she does not owe anything, (props, characters, sets, wardrobe, nor the actors/actresses). She is not doing this for promotion, nor is she doing this for profit. She is just doing this for entertainment purposes. This story is **_purely_** fanfiction. This story is AU *Alternate Universe* and OCC, *Out Of Character* meaning that this will (whatever is in this story,) probably never happen, and this is her story. Do not steal or take out her OC's add your own OC's into it. You may do one shots, or little fics of it, like an add on to her story, a continuation fic is acceptable, **_but do not steal this story. _**This story is hers, and **_only _**hers. It would be appreciated by both Mia (Author,) and both the Davenport and Comenzo family. Anything you do not recognize is hers and is made up, or anything that you **_do_** recognize (State/city/town/business/medicine/company/brand names, movies, book titles, etc.,) is purely coincidental, and she is not adding anything listed above (Including TV shows,) for promotion, profit, or breaking the rules of copyright. The description of the town used in the mission, Arcata, is ****_completely_**** made up. The description of the town is ****_not real. _****She has never been to this town. If anything strikes you as odd, confusing, or out of place, please understand that the description of the town/mountain is not real, and this is for story purposes only, as Mia has never been to Arcata. If you do live here, understand that Mia just needed a town and a setting for the mission. Thank you.**

**Adam's POV**

The whole town is a mess. Broken glass, papers, wood, bricks, any (and every), other scary deserted town prop you can think of litter the streets, and buildings are reduced to stone, or are on the brink of collapsing.

And to think, this was because of _**rabbits.**_

I'm not really digging the whole scary movie vibe, by the way. Not at all.

"Okay, we should make sure that no humans are here." I say.

My girlfriend nods. "Right."

Silence echoes around us, our breathing seemingly loud against the silence of the deserted town.

I blink. "Well, that's one problem solved."

"Come on, we should keep looking."

**Mia's POV**

We've been walking along the broken up road for a few minutes, and I half expect a rabbit to pop up and slash us into ribbons.

I now officially hate rabbits.

The sun bakes my face as lightning forms on my left hand and water forms on my right hand.

"How long have we been walking for, Mia?" Chase asks, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Um...Twelve minutes." I reply, glancing at the sun and shooting a frozen white laser out of my eye.

He nods. "Can't you use your superspeed?"

I shake my head. "No. If I trip over anything at six hundred and thirty miles an hour, I'd get more than a scarped knee."

Chase winces as an image pops into his head. "Right."

"Guys," Dad's voice comes in, "I just was informed from the staff of the facility that there are other animals that got infected with the chemical."

I blink. "Other animals? Like what?"

"Oh," Davenport says weakly, "A chimpanzee, a spider, a bear..." he lists off a few other animal names, "a couple of ravens," Chase frowns at that, "and a pack of wolves."

"What?!" I yell.

"Yeah." He sounds sheepish, "So now, you need to be a little more careful."

Chase groans. "Lovely. Thanks for the update. We wouldn't want any surprises." He turns to me, "Mia," he says, "you might want to super speed us up to the facility now."

I nod. "Right." I grab my boyfriend's hand and super speed to the facility, making sure that I don't trip over rocks.

**Bree's POV**

"Adam, come on!" I complain, making sure my voice isn't too loud. "You've been in there for five minutes!"

In a once bustling town, that's now suddenly empty, wiped clean of any life, save for the occasional rustling of trees or the howl and screaming of wind on the broken building structures, you can never be too careful.

Adam found a vending machine in a beat up store, and ventured off into the store to get whatever there is in that vending machine, and he muttered that he'd be right back. I tried to pull my boyfriend along the broken and scarred town that had seen way better days than this one, but he just muttered something about the list of Incredible Edibles, and how the list would grow longer if he ate a granola bar or two. I don't know what he was talking about, but if it made him happy, I wasn't going to complain.

"I'm coming!" I hear him say, and I lean against an unbroken part of the building, listening carefully for any signs of danger.

All the sudden, there's a crash from inside, and I run into the abandoned store.

Imagine a horror movie's creepy store, with a dimly lit room, with a light bulb, which is the only light source in the whole mall, hanging from a lone wire that's flickering constantly. **(A/N: From any horror movie/TV show ever.) **That's what the store's hallway looks like.

Adam's leaning over the vending machine that's on it's side, with glass skipping all over the ground. My boyfriend, making sure he doesn't cut his finger on the glass.

"What was that?" I hiss.

His head whips around, his eyes red.

I back up a step in alarm. "Whoa, it's just me!"

His eyes quickly turn brown again. "Sorry babe!" He says, his eyes wide.

I take a shaky breath. "It's fine. Are you okay?"

He nods, his face lighting up suddenly. There's a small noise, and Adam pulls out a granola bar.

"Really?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

He begins unwrapping the granola bar from it's and taking a bite. "Really."

I roll my eyes at my boyfriend. "Adam," I grab his arm, "let's split up and see if there are more rabid rabbits."

"Okay."

I turn to leave, but Adam spins me around, grips my arms, and leans down and kisses me full on the lips.

"Be safe." He whispers, moving a stray strand of hair out of my face before running off.

I take a deep breath, trying to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach, and speed off.

**Chase's POV**

I blink at Mia as we walk up the steep mountainside. "Wow. I'm surprised I'm not throwing up my insides. You must have been going three hundred miles an hour."

"Three hundred and twenty." She smirks.

"Close enough." I say.

"How do you think Adam and Bree are doing?"

I grunt. "At least their not hiking up a mountain."

"Oh, don't be such a big wuss, babe." She says, glancing over at me. "We've had worse. Remember the mission where we had to go destroy those crates of poisonous liquids so a million people didn't get poisoned?"

I groan, remembering. "Right. That was bad."

"See?" She asks, stepping over a rock before jumping up high in the air, looking for any signs of danger, "We've been through worse. A lot worse."

"Right."

We walk for a few minutes before something glints harshly in the sunlight.

Mia yells in pain suddenly, holding her head.

I'm next to her in an instant. "Mia, what's wrong?" I ask frantically.

"N-Nothing." She gasps, her eyes unfocused and hazy, coughing. "It's-It's nothing. I'm okay."

I nod, a little suspicious, but I let it go.

She coughs twice. "Let's keep going-"

A loud rumbling noise cuts her off, and we look up to see a boulder coming loose and tilting dangerously to the side.

"Uh, Mia-"

"I know. Stay here and put a force field under yourself. I'm going to move that boulder."

I nod, and do what she asks.

She superspeeds up to the side of the cliff, looks down at me, then punches the boulder away from us, on the other side of the mountain, where I can faintly hear it drop.

She jumps back down. "Come on, we should keep going."

And with that, she grabs my hand and super speeds up to the facility.

**Adam's POV**

I've been on my own for at least ten minutes, the sun still relatively low in the sky, so I guess it's around 8 in the morning. I don't know what I've been looking for, I've just been picking up heavy debris and putting it away from the streets, out in a forest. I need something to calm me down, so I chose to be a one man cleaning crew for the town of Aracta.

"Guys, how are you doing?" I hear Mia's voice through the comset. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I'm okay." Bree says, and I feel relief course through me.

"I'm good," I reply, hefting a stone from the grass, "just picking up broken bits of buildings and moving them away from here."

"Why?" Chase asks.

"Because Chase, I don't want anyone to get hurt when _they_ have to pick up the stones. They're not as strong as I am, you know."

"Right." Chase says.

"Adam, just be careful, okay?" Mia asks, sounding concerned.

I smile, even though they can't see me. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

I get back to work, quickly picking up various sized rocks and smashing them to bits, then I ground them up into dust with my super strength before bending down to quickly and efficiently blow the rock dust away.

I glance at the sun before using my heat vision to make a section of a brick building to collapse in front of me before repeating the process on other chunks of rocks.

I turn in a circle after I'm all done picking up the rubble, deciding everything looks okay.

Running a hand through me hair, I walk away.

**Mia's POV**

"Look!" Chase says after a while of walking, "There's the facility!"

I breath a sigh of relief. We've been walking for an hour and a half, and my feet were starting to hurt.

"Come on, we should get this mission over with quickly." I say, kissing Chase's forehead before stepping up to the metal door.

It's bolted shut, with twelve inch thick metal.

Seriously, Dad needs to stop having such thick metal doors on his facilities.

"The doors have twelve inch thick metal." I report, pressing my hand to the cold, smooth metal.

"How are we going to get in?" Chase asks, frowning.

I smirk at him. "I know what to do." I activate my Metal Manipulation app, my Telekinesis, and my super strength.

I punch the door down with my super strength and make a fist so the door forms into a ball. I use my telekinesis to lift it up, move to the edge of the cliff, and throw it far away with my super speed and telekinesis.

"Well," Chase says, walking toward me and we hear a thud, signaling that the door landed somewhere away from the town, "that was a way to get in the facility. Good job, babe."

I smirk, and kiss him on the lips.

"Come on," I say, walking up to the facility's entrance, "let's go."


	12. Explosions

**((Hey there, everybody! Two updates in one day! Enjoy!))**

**Adam, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Adam: Sure thing. Okay. Mia (Author), does not own the TV show Lab Rats. The creators of this show and the TV station DisneyXD **_do_** own this show, and she does not owe anything, (props, characters, sets, wardrobe, nor the actors/actresses). She is not doing this for promotion, nor is she doing this for profit. She is just doing this for entertainment purposes. This story is **_purely_** fanfiction. This story is AU *Alternate Universe* and OCC, *Out Of Character* meaning that this will (whatever is in this story,) probably never happen, and this is her story. Do not steal or take out her OC's add your own OC's into it. You may do one shots, or little fics of it, like an add on to her story, a continuation fic is acceptable, **_but do not steal this story. _**This story is hers, and **_only _**hers. It would be appreciated by both Mia (Author,) and both the Davenport and Comenzo family. Anything you do not recognize is hers and is made up, or anything that you **_do_** recognize (State/city/town/business/quotes/food/clothing items/any other store bought items/medicine/company/brand names, movies, book titles, etc.,) is purely coincidental, and she is not adding anything listed above (Including TV shows,) for promotion, profit, or breaking the rules of copyright. The description of the town used in the mission, Arcata, is **_completely_** made up. The description of the town is **_not real. _**She has never been to this town. If anything strikes you as odd, confusing, or out of place, please understand that the description of the town/mountain is not real, and this is for story purposes only, as Mia has never been to Arcata. If you do live here, understand that Mia just needed a town and a setting for the mission. Thank you. And, by the way, if anything happens to Bree, I will personally beat up whoever hurt her. Happy reading!**

**Bree's POV**

I've been wandering around for a while on my own, alert for any sign of danger, like a shift in the wind or a clatter of cans, or another set of breathing.

Shouldn't Mia and Chase be back by now? They've been gone for a while, and it usually doesn't take this long. What if something bad happened to them? What if they got hurt? What if they got mauled by those animals? Why did I leave them alone?

I shake my head, and the thoughts disappear from my head. They wouldn't get hurt. They're strong and smart, and know how to get out of any situation the world throws at them.

I sigh, carefully stepping over a deep crack in the road, caused by a fallen building.

Is it just me, or does this town have _way_ too many buildings?

"God, this is such a shitty town!" I snap to no one in particular, kicking up dust.

Mia chuckles. "I know. Let's never come here again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Chase says, chuckling.

I smirk, moving my hair out of my face and enter a building, looking for any signs of danger.

Suddenly, static erupts on the comset, and I wince, pulling it out of my ear then putting it in again, and I try and figure out what's wrong with it.

Suddenly I hear a loud static noise coming from my comset, one that resembled an old radio or TV trying desperately to find a signal but failing miserably.

"Mr. Davenport, what's that sound? Is everything okay?" I frown.

Only static. Finally the static cleared after a minute, which made my stomach churn. "_Bree, listen to me, you need to-" _He was cut off.

Panic rose within me and I press my finger to the earpiece, frowning. "What? Mr. Davenport, can you hear me? What's going on?"

Silence other than the crinkling sound of static. Then, "_I said that something…danger…."_

I stood still, hoping the the line would clear up, when suddenly dad shouted, "BREE, _YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!"_

Then the line is silent completely. I barely had to time to register what he said, though, because the next thing I knew I'm swept off my feet by the wall exploding behind me, the building groaning loudly as I heard a wall shatter from the force of the explosion. The shards of plaster and rock rain mercilessly down on my skin, and I cry out in pain when it hits me, cuts and scrapes forming along my body.

There was another loud grinding sound, and I was sure the building was going to collapse with me in it. I sailed through the air and landed on the dusty, cold concrete floor of the already abused building with a painful _crack_ erupting somewhere inside of me, and pain erupted throughout me.

I lay there for a minute, my head reeling. I try to move, but that sends a fresh wave of pain through my body, and I let out a loud scream that actually shatters a window, and swallow. The ceiling is a mix of unfocused blurs, streaks of blindingly painful white, the world began fading in and out, and my ears begin ringing, a ringing that only seemed to get louder with each passing second, from the loud blast. I struggled to get air back into my lungs, and I cough seventeen (yes, I counted,) times rapidly, each louder and painful than the last as powerful spasms wrack my body. Blood trickles from the corner of my mouth, and I spit the blood out, hearing a plop as it hits the dusty ground.

And with that, everything goes black.

**Mia's POV**

I wonder how Adam and Bree are doing. I hope they're okay.

We walk along the large facility, unable to find the rooms that would house a toxic chemical. So far, we haven't had any luck.

"Okay, let's see...The facility should have a map." Chase says, walking up to a control panel on the wall, on the far side of the room, with a door next to it.

He presses a button, and the screen flickers to life.

"Voice, body, and password reconnection required." Says an automatic voice.

I shape-shift into my father, shoving Chase away so the self defense app doesn't trigger, and clear my throat.

The password pops into my head. "Mimi, Bee Bee, Erin and Ashley Comenzo." I use my father's vocal manipulation to say the password.

"Recognized. Welcome, Johnathan Ryan Comenzo."

The door swings open, and the holographic image map gets seared into my brain.

I transfer the mental map to Chase, who nods, his eyes scanning over the map on last time. "I'm all set."

I kiss his cheek before grabbing his hand and walk through the door.

**Adam's POV**

I let out a loud string of curses as the ground beneath me shakes, and I land on my back and into the grass.

I see a flash of light and a scream of pain as the explosion rings in my ears, and I wince in pain.

I know whose scream that was.

That was _Bree's_ screams.

I stumble upright, my heart beating as adrenaline courses through my veins.

"What was that?" Mia asks, panic lacing in her voice.

"An explosion. I heard a scream of pain. I think it...I think it might be Bree."


	13. This Is All My Fault

**Mia's POV**

Fear courses through my veins when I look up and see a large cloud of dust rising up from a building.

That must be the building where Bree is! I need to reach her, or she could die. It would be all my fault. I'd be such a bad sister.

I hope she's alive, or I'd never forgive myself.

I grab the boy's hands and super speed to the building, Adam and Chase stumbling behind me.

My eyes grow wide as I look at the state of the building. It looks like it could collapse at any minute.

"Chase, stay here and give us updates about the building. Adam, come with me to help me look for her. This is a big building, and I need another set of eyes."

They both nod, their faces serious.

Bree, my _sister_, is in there, possibly dying.

And it's all my fault.

Without turning back, I run into the building.

I need to save Bree.

The first thing I notice when I run into the building is how dark and cold it is.

I look around, and there are two different entryways to go.

My heart starts to beat rapidly in my chest and Adam puts a gentle hand on my shoulder, reassuring me with a touch what he can't in words.

"We might not have much time." I say grimly.

"We'll find her Mia. I promise I will find your sister."

"Adam, go into the west wing, and I'll go into the east wing. Find Bree. If you do find her, tell me immediately."

He nods, and runs off.

"Mia, the building isn't going to hold out much longer. It'll collapse soon." I hear Chase warn.

"Okay, thanks."

I kick down doors and smash through rubble, trying to find Bree.

Frustrated tears sting my eyes. "Bree? Bree!"

I hear a small cough coming from the room next to me.

I kick down the door to find Bree laying there.

And she's not moving.


	14. Collapse

**((Bree, can you do the disclaimer, please?))**

**Bree: Sure thing. Okay. Mia (Author), does not own the TV show Lab Rats. The creators of this show and the TV station DisneyXD **_do_** own this show, and she does not owe anything, (props, characters, sets, wardrobe, nor the actors/actresses). She is not doing this for promotion, nor is she doing this for profit. She is just doing this for entertainment purposes. This story is **_purely_** fanfiction. This story is AU *Alternate Universe* and OCC, *Out Of Character* meaning that this will (whatever is in this story,) probably never happen, and this is her story. Do not steal or take out her OC's add your own OC's into it. You may do one shots, or little fics of it, like an add on to her story, a continuation fic is acceptable, **_but do not steal this story. _**This story is hers, and **_only _**hers. It would be appreciated by both Mia (Author,) and both the Davenport and Comenzo family. Anything you do not recognize is hers and is made up, or anything that you **_do_** recognize (State/city/town/business/quotes/food/clothing items/any other store bought items/medicine/company/brand names, movies, book titles, etc.,) is purely coincidental, and she is not adding anything listed above (Including TV shows,) for promotion, profit, or breaking the rules of copyright. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

I swallow back the fear coiling in my stomach, and I suddenly feel sick, like I could faint at any moment.

"I found her!" I yell, my eyes wide.

Chase's voice comes in on the comset. "Guys, get out of there! The building-" A loud snapping noise interrupts him, and the wall next to me crumbles, skipping shards all around the unmoving form of my sister, and I.

I back up in alarm.

"Adam!" I yell, hauling my sister up on my shoulder's fireman style, and I find Adam coming barreling down the stairs.

His eyes visibly grow wide when he sees Bree. "Bree-"

"She's fine, just knocked out!" I yell over the creaking. "We need to go!" A section of the wall crumbles. "The building's going-"

The building sways, and Chase yells at us to get out of there.

"Mia, superspeed us out of here!" Adam says, his eyes wide with fear.

I shake my head miserably. "I can't! Not with Bree on my shoulders!"

Adam nods, and takes a deep shaky breath. "Okay. Then we need to run."

"Guys," Chase warns, panicked, "you only have a minute to get out of there!"

Adam and I share a look, and our bodies go on autopilot. Adam kicks down doors and punches holes in the wall while I use my force field to hold up the walls.

The floor shifts under my feet, and I stumble, but Adam catches me as he busts down another door.

The walls literally crumble next to me, and I wince as a shard hits my arm, but I ignore it.

"Go go go!" Adam screams, and with the last ounce of strength I have, body check the last door.

Just as the roof collapses, I telekinetically throw Bree at Chase, literally, and shove Adam away from the building. I'm just about to step out of the building, when a large chunk of rock hits me in the head and more shards hit me. I tumble down, my blonde hair pooling in front of my face and I gasp.

Then the whole building collapses on top of me, and everything goes black.


	15. Shock

**((Warning: These next few chapters will have lots of self/family, Chia, (Ch**/ase and M/**ia), Brase, Chadam, Adia, **(**Ad**/am and M/**ia, **friendship paring**) Miee, **(**Mi**/a and Br/**ee, **sisterly ship, no romance)** Bradam, and both Davenport and Comenzo *Which ship name is now Davenzo,* (Daven/**port** and **Comen**/zo) pure, hardcore angst and family (Leo and Tasha included,) and boyfriend/girlfriend hurt/comfort. And dark thoughts, and depression. Lots of everything, so be warned! This chapter actually made me tear up while I was writing it. Grab some tissues in case you guys need them. Feel free to express your emotions of this chapter. Other than that, please enjoy.))**

**Chase's POV**

I think I'm going into shock, but I can't tell if I am or not because I don't understand what just happened.

I blink, my body growing numb with fear and a hint of confusion that rocks me to my core.

I can only comprehend one single thought that scares me as my body begins to grow cold with either exhaustion or numbness, maybe both.

I don't...

_What the __**hell**__ just __**happened?**_

It was as if my all knowing brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted, or as if my body, my mind, my very _soul_ just shut down on me without warning, and I'm just left as a hollow shell. A shell. A shell of a boy whose just killed his girlfriend and her sister.

What did I just do?

Oh, that's right. I sent the three people I care about more than I care about myself on a suicide mission.

Right. And now two out of those three people I care about are dead.

Okay, I'd like to wake up now, please.

I'm aware of Adam screaming Mia's name and then my brother just flat out screaming at the top of his lungs, but then a high pitched, consistent buzzing noise in my ears drowns out any sound. Around me, everything is still in fast-forward while I'm motionless in the middle of it all. How could this happen? _Why_ did I let this happen?

"Mia!" Adam screams, his voice chocking with emotion, snapping me out of my thoughts.

My brother turns to me frantically, and wiping his eyes eagerly, his brown eyes filled with worry and desperation. "Chase, help me dig her out!"

He doesn't even hesitate. His face is dirty with dust and sticky with seat, with hot salty tears brimming in his brown eyes as he starts picking up the rubble and throwing it away from where Mia disappeared, to find her. I try to move, but I can't take a step toward the once standing building.

What have I done? I sent both Mia and Adam in there, to save Bree, whose still oblivious to the world.

My eyes move down to look at her, and she looks peaceful.

_I would like to do that, too._ I think suddenly, _To drift off into an endless sleep. Then maybe I'd be free from the weight of the world on my shoulders. Then maybe I'd be free. I wouldn't have to see any of my friends die anymore, or watch my family be torn apart, by something I did or something that happened, like when Douglas said he was Adam and I's father, and Adam and I have been lied too for seventeen years of our life...About who we are...About who Davenport was..._

Maybe then... All this pressure of protecting my family, which includes the Comenzo's, will disappear.

I could have killed them all, my friends, my _brother_, my _best friend, _and my _girlfriend_. No, scratch that, I probably _did_ just kill the only people I care about. I could have killed Adam too, if only Mia didn't shove him away to sacrifice herself to save him and Bree from the building that would have collapsed on _all of them_ instead of _her._

_Mia,_ my **girlfriend**, whose trapped under the rubble, possibly fighting for her life.

Or maybe...Or maybe...She's already dead.

And I couldn't stop it.

It's right then and there I start sobbing, dropping down to my knees, feeling the hot tears in my eyes. But then I realize what I'm doing, so instead, I try to stand up, to move, to help my brother, but I end up failing, just staring down at the pile of rubble, my hope rapidly spiraling out of control and downward, probably to Hell, where I will probably end up when I die, because I'm such a bad person. _I'm_ supposed to be the mentally strong one, the leader of our group. I promised myself that I would protect my friends and family, even if I die in the process of saving one of them, but Bree got hurt, whose probably dead, all because of me, and Mia...Mia, whose trapped... _Buried alive, _probably dying...Or might already be dead.

And it's my fault.

If I can't even protect myself, how could I protect them, my _family_?

I'm aware of a cracking sound, and my head snaps to the right and my cheek burns.

I blink, and I see Adam in front of me put his hand down.

"What was that for?" I demand weakly, rubbing my now stinging cheek.

"You were going into shock. I had to snap you out of it. I saw that in a movie once, and I decided to try it. You probably hate me right now, but I had to do something." Adam replies quickly, then turns and resumes picking through the rubble again, and I run to help my brother.

I move stones with my telekinesis that Adam can't move, and Adam hurls rocks from the building to the other end of the deserted street.

I hear a moan from behind me, and I turn to see Bree, slowly coming back to life.

Oh god. What will Bree say when she realizes Mia isn't next to her?

I turn to Adam, who doesn't even realize Bree's awake. "Adam, go check on Bree. She's awake, and she might be in pain. I'll find M-" My voice breaks, but Adam gets the message.

He throws one last rock away before going to check on Bree.

**Bree's POV**

I blink awake, and I'm immediately aware of an apocalyptic pain that rips through my head. I groan hoarsely in pain, trying to get air back into my lungs, but it feels like dust is in my lungs.

What happened?

I lay there, trying to recollect my memories.

And when I do remember, it hits me like a ton of of bricks.

The bomb...Fire...Pain...Blackness...I remember it all.

"H-Hey, B-Bree." Adam says, his voice thick with tears.

I frown, and look past his shoulder, and then I see the building. I don't see Mia anywhere.

Oh **God...**

"Adam, where's Mia?" I ask, and Adam cringes and backs up a step, not meeting my eyes or answering my question.

"Adam," The fear in my voice is clear, "WHERE IS MIA?! WHERE IS MY SISTER? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE?!" I scream, my voice getting higher with each word until the windows in a nearby building crack with a glassy shatter.

I don't even care that I just discovered a new hidden ability.

I stare at Adam intensely until he clears his throat, and a tear slides down his tanned dusted cheek.

"She...M-Mia-" He sobs, then points to the rubble, where I see Chase is furiously working to lift the rubble off of something...Or _someone._

And then I realize what happened.

Mia, my _sister_, is trapped in the rubble.

**Adam's POV**

Bree just stares at the rubble with a shocked expression for a few seconds, the only sound in the broken town is Chase panting and grunting and I sniffling, a tear running down my face, and different sized concrete stones of the two story building hitting the ground. Then she jumps up like she just got an electric shock, her eyes filled with a new determination.

She starts using her superspeed and cyclone to get rid of the stones, calling out to Mia in a shaky voice, which makes me go into action as well, like Bree, Chase and I were chain reactions, moving as one and working together as one, like we were born to do this, to work together. I yank off stones from the building like they were made of paper, calling out to Mia, trying to see if she can respond.

It's four hours later of heavy lifting and tears and pure exhaustion when we find a curl of blonde hair.


	16. Save Her, Mr Davenport

**((Leo, can you do the disclaimer, please?))**

**Leo: Sure thing. Okay. Mia (Author), does not own the TV show Lab Rats. The creators of this show and the TV station DisneyXD **_do_** own this show, and she does not owe anything, (props, characters, sets, wardrobe, nor the actors/actresses). She is not doing this for promotion, nor is she doing this for profit. She is just doing this for entertainment purposes. This story is **_purely_** fanfiction. This story is AU *Alternate Universe* and OCC, *Out Of Character* meaning that this will (whatever is in this story,) probably never happen, and this is her story. Do not steal or take out her OC's add your own OC's into it. You may do one shots, or little fics of it, like an add on to her story, a continuation fic is acceptable, **_but do not steal this story. _**This story is hers, and **_only _**hers. It would be appreciated by both Mia (Author,) and both the Davenport and Comenzo family. Anything you do not recognize is hers and is made up, or anything that you **_do_** recognize (State/city/town/business/quotes/food/clothing items/any other store bought items/medicine/company/brand names, movies, book titles, etc.,) is purely coincidental, and she is not adding anything listed above (Including TV shows,) for promotion, profit, or breaking the rules of copyright. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

**Chase's POV**

I almost drop to my knees in anguish when I see my girlfriend laying there. Her face is dusty, her hair is matted and caked with dust and blood runs down her hand and a small chunk of rock is surrounding her, (to which Adam throws the stones into the next building on the street that was located two miles away, screaming at the top of his lungs until he looses his voice and falls silent,) with more tears running down his face and plopping down on the dusty ground below as he leans down next to her, guilt flaring across his face.

When Adam and Bree clearly are going into shock, I quickly scream at Mr. Davenport to get his butt in a helicopter, to which he replied he's on his way, he'll be there in a minute.

I lean down next to her, feeling more tears run down my face.

After what seems like hours, I can see Mr. Davenport's helicopter in the distance, and I tell him to hurry up, Mia isn't waking up, and he needs to get down here NOW.

Adam picks Mia up, and I feel like I can't breathe.

My throat closes up on me, and more hot tears burn in my eyes.

He shouts at us to get in, and we quickly comply, piling into the helicopter, and I hear Bree sobbing as she looks at Ma.

Adam stares down at Mia, and the cut on her arm heals. I'll take that as a good sign.

We fly back in stony silence, Adam just glancing at Mia the whole time.

Once the helicopter lands, we immediately rush into the house, ignore Tasha's and Leo's questions, and run down to the lab.

Adam sets her down on the cyberdesk, and we watch in stunned silence as Davenport starts hooking her up with different machines, including a respirator.

Mia starts screaming in pain loudly, screaming at the top of her lungs as her body twists and she screams even louder, tears leaking down her face.

"Guys, you need to leave!" Davenport shouts over her screams, and my eyes grow wide.

"What? _Leave_ her?" Adam demands, his voice shrill with hysteria, "Are you insane?!"

"This is going to be hard for you to watch, so I need you to leave!"

A tear finds it's way down his cheek, but he somehow manages to look defiant. "N-"

"JUST DO IT!" He roars, and, with one last glance at us, checks Mia's vitals and blood pressure before stony silence fills the room.

"Save her, Mr. Davenport." Adam says, his voice heavy with tears.

Davenport nods, not bothering to look up at us as he fiddles with something on Mia's arm. "I'll do everything I can, Adam. Just please leave."

Bree, sobbing her eyes out, grabs our hands and superspeeds us out of the lab, and I start kicking and screaming like I'm two years old when the lab doors slide shut.

"No, no! I need to be there!" I yell, my eyes wide with anger and fear as I try and bolt past Bree, "I need to help Davenport! I _need to help Mia!_ Let me go!"

Adam's arms wrap around my waist, rooting me to the ground, stopping me from going anywhere. "Chase, stop it!"

"Let me go Adam!" I snarl wildly, twisting and trying to get out of his grasp. "I need to get down to the lab!"

"Chase, Chase, stop it! You'll hurt yourself, or us! Stop!" Bree says, her eyes wide.

"I don't care!"

"Chase, we're all worried! Calm down!"

"No!" I scream, hysteric. "I need to be _next_ to her!"

"Chase, yelling and screaming won't help Mia recover. Take a deep breath, in, out, in out."Adam soothes, and I stop after a minute or two of struggling, and collapses into my brother's arms, not even caring if Bree or Leo or Tasha are watching.

"Better?"

I just take a shaky breath, and I feel a tear run down my face.

"I..."

I collapse from exhaustion right then and there, in my brother's arms.

**Adam's POV**

Chase slumps down in my arms, and I scoop up my brother in my arms and place him on the couch.

Bree grabs a pillow and a couple of blankets and tucks Chase in like he's a little kid.

"Come on," Tasha says after a minute, "let's leave him be. He's stressed, and I think he would like to have some privacy. Do you guys want anything to eat?"

Bree shakes her head. "Sorry, Tasha. I would love something to eat, truly, I would, but I...I just can't eat." Her beautiful dark brown eyes travel to the elevator doors, and I nod in agreement with her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I can't, either."

Tasha just nods and gives us a hug. "Okay. Just tell me if you change your mind."

She leaves, and Bree, Leo and I are left in the room.

Leo glances at us, and takes in our appearance. Our dusty hair, our dirty mission suits, our tired faces. And, I'll admit, I feel kind of gross.

"Guys, you go on ahead." He says, slumping into the chair next to the couch, "I'll watch over Chase."

"Okay?" Bree asks, glancing at Chase for a second then back at Leo, whose looking at us with soft eyes.

Leo smiles, but the smile isn't bright enough to reach his eyes. "Okay."

"Come on, Bree." I say, holding her hand, "let's go outside."

"You okay?" Bree asks once we get out to the patio, hand in hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get away from all of that," I motion to the living room.

"I know what you mean." She says, nodding and not meeting my eyes.

"Hey," I wrap my arms around her slender body, "Mia will be fine."

She takes a deep, shuddering breath. "But a _building _collapsed on top of her. I don't think she-" her voice breaks,"I don't think she's able to survive that. A normal human would get flattened out like a pancake. I'm not so sure if she could survive a two story building falling on top of her."

I just hold her closer to my chest, whispering soothing words to help her calm down.

"Adam," Bree says, looking up at me, "what exactly happened after you, Mia and Chase found me?"

I take a deep breath. "Mia found you, unconscious and bleeding, in one of the upper rooms. She found me, and Chase warned us that the building was going to collapse."

She stares at me. "Why didn't she superspeed us out of there?"

"She didn't want to drop you." I reply, and Bree winces, but motions for me to continue.

"We ran as fast as we could to the exit, and Mia had to use her telekinesis to throw you to Chase, in case anything went wrong...And she was right behind me, but then she shoved me, and at first I was confused, but then I realized that Mia wanted to protect me from the building falling. S-So when I looked back, to my horror..." My voice breaks, "I saw the building f-fall with Mia under it. I swear, she looked peaceful, and then..." I don't continue, and I don't look her in the eyes, because I feel guilty.

Bree starts crying, so I just let her vent her feelings out while soothing her the best I can.

**Chase's POV**

I blink awake, my eyes adjusting to the harsh light in front of me.

My eyes feel puffy and red, and my head hurts.

**Hey, Chase.**

I frown. _Spike?_

**Yeah it's me. I need you to listen to me.**

My frown-line grows even deeper. _Listen to you? Why-_

**Crystal's been talking to me.**

My eyes grow wide. _Crystal?_

**Yeah. She said Mia isn't doing too well.**

_Stop talking._

**Will you just listen?!**

I cringe at the volume. _Okay, sorry, keep going._

**Crystal said that Mia is having a very slow reaction to whatever money head is doing to her.**

_But she's recovering?_

**Crystal said that.**

_Okay, thanks._

**You're welcome, but Chase, whatever you do, don't get your hopes up.**

I nod, and Spike retreats to the back of my mind.

His words echo in my head. _Don't get your hopes up._


	17. How Did This Happen?

**((Important A/N: Hey guys. This chapter might be triggering if any of you guys have depression, so please, if this bothers/triggers you, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. You have been warned. I also don't want to hear any complaints in the reviews, either, please. I'd appreciated it. Thank you.))**

**((Erin, can you do the disclaimer, please?))**

**Erin: Sure thing. Okay. Mia (Author), does not own the TV show Lab Rats. The creators of this show and the TV station DisneyXD **_do_** own this show, and she does not owe anything, (props, characters, sets, wardrobe, nor the actors/actresses). She is not doing this for promotion, nor is she doing this for profit. She is just doing this for entertainment purposes. This story is **_purely_** fanfiction. This story is AU *Alternate Universe* and OCC, *Out Of Character* meaning that this will (whatever is in this story,) probably never happen, and this is her story. Do not steal or take out her OC's add your own OC's into it. You may do one shots, or little fics of it, like an add on to her story, a continuation fic is acceptable, **_but do not steal this story. _**This story is hers, and **_only _**hers. It would be appreciated by both Mia (Author,) and both the Davenport and Comenzo family. Anything you do not recognize is hers and is made up, or anything that you **_do_** recognize (State/city/town/business/quotes/food/clothing items/any other store bought items/medicine/company/brand names, movies, book titles, etc.,) is purely coincidental, and she is not adding anything listed above (Including TV shows,) for promotion, profit, or breaking the rules of copyright. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

**((Warning: Contains depressed Bree, emotionally hurting Adam, stressed Davenport and slightly emotionally unstable/very violent thoughts for Chase. Depressed *Just thinking/occasional talking out their feelings, ****not doing anything drastic,* ****Adam, Bree, and Chase.))**

It's been two days since Mia sacrificed herself to save me and my friends, and I'll admit, it's causing me to lash out on my family members. Not intentionally, of course. I glitch a lot now, because of the emotions I feel make me glitch a lot. Trust me, it's not fun, on either side of the equation.

I almost threw Adam into a wall with my telekinesis, almost made Bree into the first human to get to outer space without a helmet or a body suit on, and almost let Spike drop Leo down from the roof and into the lake that's at the bottom of the hill by our house because he wouldn't shut the hell up about some video game that he got while Mia is _dying. _(Yeah, I almost intentionally let Spike do/hurt something/someone, but then I realized who it was, because, it was Leo for God's sake, and I deactivated Spike instantly.)

It's only been two days of waiting for Mia to wake up, but it feels like six months. (_Only been two days?_ Holy crap, someone please tell me I'm dreaming. Either that, or tell God to get his crap together, because I'm _this_ close to ripping someone's skull off their bodies and soccer kicking it off a roof where I will run down that building two steps at a time and then drag their bodies to a forest where I will hide his/her body there for a while, then run back to bury their now decapitated head and burn it before climbing to Mt. Everest to release his/her ashes, then get off that freezing mountain and fly a helicopter all the way to Antarctica to let his/her body sink in the middle of the ocean, never to be seen again.)

I'd like to wake up now, please, from this never ending nightmare.

But when I was me again, I almost killed Spike... Well, I didn't _actually_ kill him. If I did that, I'd be dead too, with my head ripped off of my body or a knife in my gut or a bullet through my skull or a poisonous liquid in my stomach. Neither of those options sounded fun, (or appropriate,) so I just yelled at Spike instead, demanding why he would do such a horrid thing to our family, to which Spike simply replied that: "The pipsqueak was pissing me off." Or something along those lines. But he wasn't too happy about being told what to do and being refrained from killing someone.

Anyway, I/we got scolded by Tasha, because I/we almost dropped her son from a hundred feet up in the air and into the freezing water below. (Which is like cement at that height.)

Leo refused to talk to me for five minutes after that incident, and I let him be mad, because, well, I needed to ignore him for a little while, and, I'm going to be honest here, he'd be over it in less than fifteen minutes. And he was, too, just like I predicted. He stopped being "mad" at me because he played video games with me while Adam and Bree were...doing whatever they were doing. I honestly don't know what they're doing, and right now, I could care less.

Now, Leo could have held the grudge of me/Spike almost killing him, but with me stressing out about Mia, he decided to let it go, which I was grateful for.

Spike keeps giving me updates on Mia's condition, and her heart almost stopped one time, and I wanted to rip my bionic chip out of my skull to get him to shut up.

I'm sitting on the couch, and when Davenport walks into the living room from being outside to get some fresh air, I jump up as he walks by, briskly following him.

"Davenport, please tell me if Mia will be alright." I plead to Mr. Davenport, tears in my eyes that I refuse to let fall.

"Chase, I'm doing everything I can." Davenport says to me as he walks faster, ready to go to the lab, running a hand through his black hair.

Davenport had Eddy and Erin have the lab on total army based style lock down to ensure that I (or any of us, for that matter,) went down to the lab for any reason. When Leo tried to get a basketball from the lab's storage unit, Davenport damn near bit his hand off.

Isolated, trapped like lab rats, in our own house. How ironic is that?

I mentally shrug. At least we're not in the basement anymore.

"Yeah, well, why isn't she waking up?" I demand.

"I don't know."

"But you're supposed to know." I mutter, then rub my eyes.

"Well, I didn't create her bionic chip, and I'm doing everything I can!" His voice rises an octave.

I throw my hands up in the air and glare at him. "Well than go get John!"

He hesitates. "I can't."

"Why not?" I ask, my glare lessening.

His shoulders slump down, and there's a haunted look in his eye. "Because, Chase..." He swallows, as if these next few words are going to tear him apart, "John and Mary...They are both dead."

"What do you mean, _they are both dead_?" I ask, my voice rising slightly, shock slowly overtaking my body at what he said.

How can they be dead? I just saw them two days ago!

"There was a deliberate fire started at their house. Mary was cooking dinner, and John was down in the lab. When Mary went to go to the store, because she ran out of _cheese_, of all things, _cheese, _and John had to go check up on one of his facilities, because it was spilling toxic fumes into the air. After they were done with their errands, It was late, so they both went to bed. And then, that's when the fire started. It engulfed the house in seconds, and then...and then there was nothing left."

I feel my heart breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces as my heart drops to my toes. "Oh god...Do... Do Adam and Bree know about this?"

"Bree's locked herself in her room," he motions to upstairs with a jab of his finger, where I can hear sobbing up in Bree's room, "and Adam's trying to calm her down." I, using my super hearing, can hear Adam pleading with Bree to let him in.

I run a hand through my hair, my knees giving out from under me, and I slump down onto the floor, shaking with sadness and my eyes growing wide as I try to comprehend what the hell just happened. "Jesus." I say softly. "Mia doesn't know..."

He nods sadly, running a hand over his face. "I know."

"What about Erin?"

"Erin made it. I connected her to the house too, as a backup Erin, which was approved by Mary. Erin knows what happened, and is currently crying her eyes out. Eddy, _Eddy_, is comforting her about it now. I made them human, or at least an undying android, not like Marcus was. I finished working on them a few hours ago, while you were sleeping."

I can tell while Mia was stable, Davenport worked out his grief by inventing bodies for Erin and Eddy.

I just nod, too overcome by shock to speak, not even caring that the creepiest smart-home system (I think you know who that is,) and the nicest smart-home system ever created, (Take a wild guess at who that is,) came to life.

It's scaring me how little I care about anything anymore.

It takes a while for me to gather a complete thought. "And...What about Mia?"

"She's stable...But Chase, I don't think she'll-"

I can't take this anymore. "I'm going out." I interrupt him.

"Out?" Davenport asks, frowning, "where?"

"_Out_." I snap. "As in to clear my head."

"Chase-"

God, I wish the egotistical _asshole_ would **Shut the hell up!**

I silence him with a glare, grab my blue jacket, throw it on, and without another word, walk out the front door, slamming it behind me without a second thought.

**Bree's POV**

My eyes are puffy, raw, and red from crying, and I don't answer Adam's pleas to open the door. I don't even answer at all to his pleas, I ignore him, like he's not there. I stopped trying to talk to him five minutes ago, because even that took a lot of energy, just to open my mouth, to even think about it is making numbness overcome my body. It's emotionally exhausting. And God knows I do not have the energy.

I just sit here, in my room, wrapped in Mia's large, fluffy, blue blanket that smells like her, that smells like _home._

Is that weird?

I just sit here, all alone in my room in darkness, looking out the window, drowning in my own pain.

"Bree, open the door." Adam pleads for the tenth time in a row, but I just ignore him, and stare out the window.

It's a beautiful day out, which seems to scream mockery and insults at me, while I'm sitting here in my room with the lights off, enveloped in pure darkness while I sit here and become to numb to move my head a fraction of an inch,

How did it get to this? Mia and I were normal, (well, as normal as you can get with being two bionic teenagers,) safe. We had a family once, but now...Now I just don't know what to do with myself anymore. My family members are gone, dead. Mia might never wake up, let alone survive. I know Davenport's doing everything he can, and I'm grateful for that, but I'm not sure if she'll pull through. Sure, I have Chase and Leo and Tasha and Davenport and Adam and Erin and Eddy, but I need Mia, and mom, and dad. I need them to be next to me, but I can't have that anymore. I can't live without them.

How did **one** simple mission tear our families apart?

_How?_

I run a hand through my hair, and I feel a tear snake down my cheek.

The door handle moves up and down, and Adam furiously pounds on the door, trying to persuade me to walk out of my chair and to the door, and let him into my room. (which is going to take a lot of mental energy, to let him in, but in the state I'm in, I just can't do it. Hell, I can barely get out of this chair.) The pounding cuts through the silence of the room and, annoyingly, a headache forms. "Bree, please open the door." Adam sounds close to tears, or in tears, and I can't blame him.

"I'm sorry, Adam." I say quietly, so quietly I can barely hear myself say those words. "I'm sorry." I whisper, then turn away from the door, shifting the blue blanket that smells of home tighter around me, with that consistent, seemingly never slowing down (or changing pitch,) pounding in my head, ignore Adam's pleas to let him in, and stare out the window.

**Adam's POV**

After trying a few more times of trying to persuade Bree to let me into her room so we could talk, but failing, and, feeling like a horrible boyfriend, unwillingly move away from Bree's door and walked downstairs, running my hands over my face before settling down onto one of the stools at the island at the kitchen, and stare at my hands, different emotions swirling up inside me.

"Bree not coming out of her room yet?" Leo asks me, and I shake my head, dejected.

"No."

"She just needs some time alone."

I don't say anything, just nod.

Leo looks at me straight in the eye as he walks over to me. "Hey, she'll come around. I promise. All girls go through that phase."

I blink. "They do?"

"Yeah, at least, that's what mom tells me. I'm sure she'll be a bit better after Mia wakes up."

A smile forms on my face for the first time in three days. "Thanks, Leo!" I say, crushing my step-brother into a hug.

"Adam," he struggles weakly against me, "you're crushing my bones!"

"Oh. Sorry." I chuckle, letting go of him and patting his shoulder before running to my room to watch funny videos and monkeys wearing silly hates on my computer.

**Chase's POV**

The sun shines down on me, mocking me. I wish I had flight powers so I could scream and yell at the sun to shut the hell up for mocking me, to leave me alone, to fuck off and to stop _**mocking**_ me.

I miss when Mia and I went to a hill, and we sat there, on a plaid blanket, for hours, just talking and kissing and being normal teenagers.

Huh.

There's a lot I miss right now. I miss Mia, I miss the family I used to have before Mia got hurt...Mia, possibly dead...And it's all my fault.

I just keep running. Running, running, running. Away from the house, away from the sobs I can hear from Bree's room, away from Adam's constant pleading for Bree to let him in, the tears I can hear plopping to the floor, the broken, scarred looks I get from Leo, the uncharacteristically sad slump in Tasha's posture and in her eyes, the grim, overworked, glassy eyed Davenport, who'd mutter to us when he'd come up for dinner, 'this might be the last night. It could be the last night.' Which, by the way, is an excellent way to shatter an already fragile mood.

Now do you see why I needed to get away from all of that? I do.

I've always been the one to help pick up my family members and get back to the way things were before, before Mia sacrificed herself to save all of us, but I don't know if I can even pick _myself_ up off the ground anymore, let alone a whole broken, or slowly breaking, family.

Shoot. Did I say that out loud? Ignore that.

Without meaning to, I glitch, shooting a force field ball out of my hands so it hits a tree, causing it to topple over, thankfully, on the other side of me, the opposite direction.

Let me put this in Adam terms: ...I was north, and the tree moved south, so I did not get crushed by it.

Nobody likes/wants to see a crushed, flattened like a pancake Chase Davenport.

What, I can't be funny in this type of tree toppling (see what I did there?) situation? When did people turn into such _monsters_?

Oh...Wait.

People have always been "monsters", just in different ways. I've realized that now. I'm a monster, too.

And Adam and Bree and Douglas and Donald are monsters, too.

We're all monsters, every single one of us placed on this earth are monsters in our own special ways.

"Oops." I mutter, backing away slowly before turning on my heel and spiriting the other way, back home.

Home...

Home, with a breaking (or already broken,) family.

**Bree's POV**

I know I've said/thought this a hundred times, but I don't know if I can be here anymore. Sorry, but it's true.

Someone please shoot me.

Please.

I'll give you my bionic chip for the rest of your life if you could empty a round into my skull.

It's now been five days since Mia sacrificed herself to save us, and Davenport is working nonstop. I've only seen him two times in the past five days, and for only a minute or two, either for a quick sandwich or a drink of water or making a beeline for the bathroom.

He doesn't talk. Just work, work, work.

I still lock myself in my room, and refuse to let anyone in, including Tasha and Adam. I don't let anyone in. I won't let anyone in, in my room or in my heart, until Mia is better.

I can see the effect that not Mia not waking up after five days is having on Chase.

He still gets up, showers, eats breakfast (without even talking, just the occasional mumble of an answer one of whoever is asking a question. Or, he misses the question and says something random.) Other than that, he doesn't bother to talk, to any of us, and we just sit there, Adam, Leo and I talking quietly amongst ourselves while Tasha still makes halfhearted efforts to get him to speak, even though it's basically useless.

Examples:

Tasha: "So, Chase, how is the food?"

Chase: "Good, Tasha. It's good, Tasha. The food's great, Tasha."

Me: "Chase, you have no life."

Chase: "Yes, Bree, Mia is going to be fine."

Leo: "Chase, your hair is on fire."

Chase: "Yes, Leo, I will take out the trash after I eat this taco." (We had chicken that night, and the trash was already outside.)

Adam: "Chase, you have a small doll like body."

Chase: "Okay, I like ice cream. We can go now." (Adam said he had a small, doll like body. He said _nothing_ about ice cream. Usually, that would get a snide comment out of Chase, almost instantly retaliated by an insult from Adam, but not even an annoyed glare finds it's way across his face.))

Me: "Chase, there's a knife sticking out of your neck!"

Chase: "Yeah, I'll go change before I go walk the dog." (Dog?)

Adam: "Chase, we don't have a dog."

Chase: "Yeah, I agree, Adam. Principle Perry needs to stop talking about her cats." (Perry? Cats?)

He keeps muttering about random things, things that don't make sense, completely off topic and out of place of what we're saying, and we're all very concerned.

This whole thing is driving him to the brink of insanity, or maybe he's already dropped off that end.

Either way, it's scaring me.

On the sixth day of Mia's "coma", I finally let Adam into my room, and allow him access to heal my broken heart.

No, scratch that. To heal _our_ broken hearts.

To heal.

Not to love, or to hate, or to plead to let the helpful ones in to fix the broken ones, but to heal.

Heal.

To heal a broken heart.

**((A/N: You can put that last part in any way you want. It shouldn't be anything... you know what...related through, but you're welcome to think whatever you'd like. Just saying. I don't want any hate in my inbox/reviews about it. Thank you for reading this chapter.))**


	18. Illusions and Calling For Help

**Adam's POV**

I look over at Bree the next morning, who smiles and nuzzles her face into my neck. "I love you."

I smile and move her hair out of her face and kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." I say, moving some hair out of her face.

I sweep my beautiful girlfriend up in my arms and walk downstairs, to where Davenport is just about to put away his plate in the sink before he's about to go down to the lab for the seventh day in a row.

"How is Mia?"

"I think she might be waking up soon."

We just nod.

That's the response we got from Donald after the first three days, but now I think he's reassuring _himself _now as well as us.

He gives us a grim nod, and briskly walks past all of us to the elevator, pressing the button that goes down to the lab, and then the lab doors slide shut.

Chase mutters something about how Mia will wake up today, and that he's sure of it.

We just nod at him and smile what we hope is reassuringly.

"Come on Bree." I say, grabbing her hand, and she frowns.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going for a walk."

She frowns. "A walk?"

"A walk." I confirm, smiling at her. "Okay?"

"Okay."

I turn to my family members, who smile at us, except for Chase, who mutters something that I can't quiet catch. I heard Mia's name, but I don't know what else he said.

I grab Bree's hand, kiss her cheek, and walk out the door with her, hand in hand.

**Chase's POV**

"Hey Chase, can you come help me put away some groceries?" Erin asks, appearing in front of me.

Erin has wavy brown hair and forest green eyes, and Eddy has black hair and dark brown eyes. Their both sixteen years old, and I honestly think there is a spark between them.

"Sure." I mutter, automatically walking to Erin to help her put the bags away, Eddy behind her.

Eddy doesn't bother to snip snide comments to us anymore, and when he does, ("it's just a force of habit", Eddy says innocently,) Erin would smack the back of his head.

"So Chase, how are you doing?" Erin asks gently.

I just stare at her, and when Erin smiles warmly at me, I see Mia standing behind her, smiling brightly, with her blue eyes light.

I freeze, my eyes growing wide as I stare at Mia, who looks healthy. My mouth grows dry, like someone just dumped hot sand in my mouth. "I...I...I..."

My brain short-circuits again for the second time in a little more than a simple week, and like a light switch flickering on and off, the logical part of my brain screaming at me that whatever is happening isn't real. I shut that part of my brain off, ignoring the fact that Spike is roaring at me that it's not real, to snap out of it.

Why would I snap out of anything? Mia's here. She's here, _here,_ in my arms.

I walk over to her and hold her hand, wrapping my arms around her neck.

But...Why does she look transparent? She's alive, standing in front of me.

"Mia..." I breathe, smiling widely.

She has tears in her eyes. "Hi, Chase."

**Erin's POV**

Chase stops talking, his eyes growing wide as he fixates his eyes behind me. I turn around, to see no one there.

What? Then why does he look so peaceful?

"Mia..." He breathes.

I frown. Mia's not here. There's no one standing there, in front of the elevator, smiling, let alone Mia Comenzo.

"I missed you too." He breathes, and Eddy blinks. He grabs my arm. "Um, Erin, I think we should go."

I nod, letting Chase have his time alone with 'Mia.'

"Yeah, okay. Chase, we'll be in another room."

"Room. Eddy and Erin." He says distractedly, "Okay."

With one last look at Chase, we walk away.

**Chase's POV**

"Mia." I breathe again, holding her face in my hands, and she smiles sadly.

"Chase, I don't have much time."

I frown. "Time? Why?"

"This body," she gestures to herself, "is not me... It's not the real me. I'm still in the lab, hooked up to enough wires and gadgets to have a metal detector beep and ping nonstop."

"Wait, so..."

"No. I made an illusion of myself."

"An illusion?" I frown. "Why can't Eddy and Erin see you?"

"My Chronokinesis had a bit of influence."

I blink. "Your...Chronokinesis? The ability to talk through people's memories when you want to talk privately?"

She nods, her blue eyes dancing in the lights of the kitchen. "That's the one."

"But why me? Why choose me, and not Bree or Adam or Leo?"

"Because, Chase..." She flicks her hand, and we're Mission Creek Beach, completely alone. "I'm letting myself go."

Waves gently lap around Mia's feet, and crystalline ice forms around her, freezing everything it touches. The water, the wet sand makes a crackling noise as everything freezes in place, encasing the world in ice.

"You're...What?"

Mia just shakes her head sadly at me. "I don't think that you understand, Chase. I need help. I don't want to be here. I can't be here. I don't think you understand what it's like to miss you as much as I do. I need to be saved. I want to keep my promise, of me staying here, on this earth, but if I leave tonight, remember that I tried to stay. I don't need you to tell me that you love me, I just need you to care. I need you to try to get me to stay, because if you don't, I'll be gone. In the blink of an eye. So please, persuade me to stay, because I can't hold on much longer."

I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Davenport's doing everything he can to-"

"I know, and I'm grateful for his efforts. But right now, all I need is you." She whispers, turning away from me. I can feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Please stay." I whisper, spinning her around to face me and wrapping my arms around her waist, burying my face into her neck.

"I'll stay with you," she reassures me gently, "for as long as I can."

"Okay?" I ask.

"Okay." She says, kissing my forehead.

She glances at the sky, her eyes reflecting the clear blue sky above us.

"Sleep, now, Chase."

I can feel my eyelids get heavy. "But Mia-"

"Shh." She whispers, singing a song to me, and I recognize it as Carry On by some girl named Olivia Holt, but higher pitched, and gently, like a lullaby, soothing my riddled nerves, and washing away the worry I've been feeling for the past week.

"Goodnight, Chase. I love you." She whispers, and I fall asleep in her arms.

**Bree's POV**

I laugh at something Adam said, and his arm wraps around my shoulder and smiling at me with love in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

I blush. "Love you too."

Before we know it, we're at the house's doorway.

"Oh look, we're already here."

He smirks. "Yep. I charmed you into thinking we were still on the walk."

I roll my eyes and open the door, and Erin and Eddy are talking quietly amongst themselves, casting glances at Chase, who is sitting on the middle stool in the kitchen, eating an apple, muttering Mia's name and whispering some song.

We lounge around for a few hours, when Davenport comes up from the lab for the third time in the past two hours, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. (Which is odd, considering the fact that he doesn't come up here that much anymore, what with Mia's condition, so coming up here three times is unheard of, especially when he's smiling. He barely smiles anymore, let alone if a smile reaches his eyes.)

"Guys," he breathes, his grin becoming wider and sparkling to his eyes, his eyes immediately shining with tears, "Mia's awake."

**Chase's POV**

It's dead silent in the house for a few heartbeats, all of us just trying to absorb what he just said, before I break the silence.

"Are you serious?!" I shout, making my friends jump from how loud my voice was, and I jump out of my seat and begin jumping up and down like a little kid would, a huge smile breaking out on my face.

Davenport nods. "Yeah. She woke up a few minutes ago. I would have told you sooner, but I had to make sure she really was awake."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Bree demands, her eyes wide and is about to superspeed down to the lab when Donald stops her, grabbing her arm.

"Bree," he looks at her with gentle eyes, "we have to go down there one by one. We can't overwhelm her, or her brain might shut down or worse. She'll take out all of America and half of China."

She arcs an eyebrow. "...And?"

"And because I said so."

Bree looks ready to explode, because her face turns red with anger and her eyes are filling up with anger, "Are you _saying_," she hisses, ripping her arm out of Davenport's grip, her eyes wide with the now growing rage that's spiraling out of her control, "that I can't go see my _sister_, who has just woken up after a week of _hell_,just because you _SAID SO_?!"

Davenport shuts his mouth, his eyes wide. He clears his throat. "Bree," he says in a small voice, "can go down first."

No one argues.

With one last glance at us, she walks into the elevator, presses the button that goes down to the lab and the elevator doors slide shut.

**Bree's POV**

I get into the lab, and I'm almost overwhelmed with relief, happy tears swimming in my eyes.

Mia sits there, on the cyberdesk, staring into space.

Her long blonde hair has gotten a bit longer, and her face is still dirty with soot, but she looks okay other than that. Her blue eyes are sparkling like electricity in the lab's light.

Her head turns when I walk into the lab, butterflies of relief forming in my stomach to know that she's alive.

"Mia." I breathe, and she smiles widely at me.

"Bree." Mia says, hopping down to the floor, the smile grows wider on her face. "What have I missed?"


	19. At Peace At Last

**((Guys, please understand that Mia and Bree's parents are ****dead****. They died in a fire on the second day of Mia's "coma", as this was explained by Donald to Chase in How Did This Happen(?). Chase asked why John (Mia's father,) couldn't fix Mia's bionic chip, and Donald replied that both John and Mary are dead. Besides, Mia has ****_no idea_**** that her parents are dead, (she could normally go to talk to the dead, but since she was in her coma, her bionic powers were limited.) and she couldn't exactly talk to Bree ****_as well_**** as Chase, because since she was in a coma, her powers were limited, as explained above. If she tried to talk to Bree as well as Chase, she could have stayed in that coma permanently. I understand that I forgot to address this, and I'm sorry.))**

**Mia's POV**

Bree just stares at me, and I begin to grow uncomfortable. "What?"

"You...Do you know how much we..." She sputters, and I smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for causing you guys this grief, but I'm okay now. Just a little sore. Hey, where's Chase?"

"Upstairs. He's dying to see you." She says, staring at me like I'm not real.

She smiles again, and envelopes me in a hug, which I gladly return.

She runs off to go get him and Adam and Leo.

I sweep a lock of hair behind my ear, smiling and wiping a tear from my eye.

I turn and mess with a few buttons on the control panel that control's Adam and Chase's capsules, when I hear the elevator doors open.

I turn and see Adam and Leo, who I hug. (Adam cried into my shoulder for ten minutes, and it took a while for him to calm down.) and two new kids, a girl with beautiful wavy brown hair and forest green eyes, and a boy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. They both look about sixteen years old, and their eyes are wide, especially the girl's.

"Mia." The boy says, smiling slightly.

My eyes turn icy blue, signaling my heat vision. "I-I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"It's Erin." The girl says, then motions to the boy. "And that's Eddy."

My eyes grow wide, so wide I'm afraid they'll pop out of my skull and roll on the lab's cold floor.

"Erin?" I breathe, and she nods, smiling.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What the heck happened while I was out?"

"A lot." Eddy says grimly.

I just nod, trying to ignore the seed of worry sprouting in my stomach and extending throughout my veins. "Okay." I say softly. "You can tell me later."

Bree nods, biting her lip and looking uncomfortable.

The elevator doors open again, and a large smile breaks out on my face, a happy tear sliding down my cheek.

He freezes when he sees me, his body growing rigid. I can see the different emotions play on his face, and he's gauging if I'm real or not.

I can tell whatever happened while I was in my "coma" might have stretched him to his mental limits. Might have stretched them all to their limits.

"Hi, Chase." I say softly, smiling warmly at him.

Whatever self control he had is gone now, and he runs up and tackles me in a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around, tears in his eyes.

He sets me down and kisses me gently, holding my face in his hands, and I can't help but smile into the kiss.

Chase pulls away, his hazel eyes a mixture of relief, happiness, and love.

"Mia." He breathes, kissing me again and staring at me like he can't believe I'm alive, "you're alive." He cups my cheek with his warm hand.

I simply nod, pulling Chase to a long hug, and I bury my face in his neck and feel warm, salty tears rush down my face.

I feel three more pairs of arms wrap around me, and I turn to see Adam, Bree and Leo hugging us, and I smile into Chase's shirt, happy to be surrounded by my family members.

For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace.


	20. Training

**((Hey there guys. Just want to let you know that this will be the third *possibly, I haven't decided yet,* to last chapter of Yours, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! School's out for my school district, so I'll be able to update a lot more. Enjoy!))**

**((Oh, there's gonna be a pretty heated kiss scene between Chia. It's at the ****_end_**** of the chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, just skip over it. Please don't flame about it. Thanks, and enjoy!))**

**Bree's POV**

It's been three weeks since Mia woke up from a week of being in her coma, and she's curled up on the couch next to Chase, and they have a big fuzzy red blanket encasing them, wrapping them up like a cocoon, and they keep exchanging little kisses that make the stereotypical teenage girl in me flip out and make my heart dance.

Adam and I are at sitting on the stools at the island, and we're eating a snack that Tasha made us as a celebration prior to Mia's waking up.

Nobody has told Mia what happened to our parents, and guilt is eating away at my insides. We probably should, but Mia woke up only a few weeks ago, and we don't have the mental energy to tell her.

She deserves to be happy, at least for a little while.

I constantly notice that Chase doesn't look as haunted and a shell of what he used to be, that he seems more alive and happier than ever now that Mia's back.

He keeps kissing her face, his arm wrapped around her like he can't believe she's alive and next to him.

I can feel myself smile, and Adam notices, and he squeezes my hand, locking our fingers together.

He runs his thumb up and down my hand, and I smile at him while I rest my head on Adam's shoulder.

Mia suddenly gives a yelp of surprise, and I turn around, my hand still interlocked with Adam's, to see that Chase pinned her down onto the couch.

Mia laughs, a sound that is half air and half sound, signaling that she's surprised, and Chase leans down and kisses her cheek, and Mia smiles.

Leo walks in, and stops in his tracks, looks at us, then blinks when Adam just shrugs. "Right. I'm not even gonna ask." Leo mumbles, then walks upstairs.

I hear Leo's bedroom door shut from upstairs.

"Hey Adam," I say, turning back to him, and he looks at me, "do you want to go train?"

He nods, kissing my cheek. "Sure."

We walk down to the lab and step into our capsules. We change into our mission suits and once we're out, Adam, using his super strength, picks up the simulation training platform and sets it down in front of the cyberdesk.

I grab two pairs of red cyber-glasses and hand one to Adam.

"Ready?" I ask, and he nods, steeping up onto the platform and stretching.

"Yeah."

I quickly type in a forest simulation and step up next to Adam, and we say good luck to each other, and then the forest simulation begins.

**Mia's POV**

I get a bad feeling in my gut, like something is about to go wrong.

I wonder what it is, and why it's bothering me so much, but I try to ignore it.

Chase and I superspeed downstairs to the lab, where Adam and Bree are training. It's amazing how sync they are in with each other.

After watching them for five minutes, I walk over to the screen and watch as Adam takes down the last ninja.

"Good job, guys." I say, smiling.

Davenport walks into the room, and he brightens up when he sees us.

"Are you guys thinking about training? There's a new landscape I want to try out."

I nod, then step into my capsule and change into my mission suit.

Once I'm out, I quickly step up onto the platform, and everything goes dark until the cyber glasses flicker and there's a slight buzzing noise, which signals that the glasses are on and everything is working smoothly.

My friends reappear beside me, and we nod at each other before signaling to Davenport that we're ready.

I can immediately tell we're in the desert, because of the heat and the hot sun and the baking sand that whenever a desert wind stirs, hurts our exposed skin. The cloudless sky means that the sun hurts our eyes, making everything hard to see.

My friends are sweating already, but I'm perfectly fine.

"Bandits." Bree mumbles.

Adam just groans. "Lovely."

They come closer to us, twenty five of them, and we get in a fighting stance.

"Ready?" Chase asks, warily eying the bandits.

"Do we have a choice?" Bree mutters.

A spear goes flying towards our heads, and we duck.

I turn at the spear that narrowly missed Chase's head, where it landed behind us, my eyes growing wide.

I turn back to my friends. "...You don't have a choice."

Bree sighs, flicking her hair behind her ear.

I wave my hand, and the sky turns dark, and a raindrop rolls onto the sand.

I feel drained suddenly, and I begin breathing heavily as my body feels like it's overheating. I collapse onto the hot sand, which is slightly cooler now that the the clouds are blocking the sun, so the sun isn't literally burning the sand.

"Mia!" Adam yelps, alarm in his voice.

"What's..." I pant, swallowing lightly, "Going on...Davenport?"

A holographic image of Davenport flicks next to me immediately. "Guys, I've temporally erased your powers, but only for this training scenario. They will be back after this simulation done."

"Why did you erase our powers?" Bree asks, ducking a punch from one and easily side stepping another before slamming them both into each other.

It's silent for a second. "In case something like this happens to any of you."

Oh. Right. We need to be prepared for anything and everything.

I sigh, stumbling up and wiping sand and grit from my mission suit.

"You have to use your resources around you." Davenport continues, and I look around to see if any type of weapons in the sand, and only come up with the brightly colored and hot sand.

I stifle a laugh as I stare at Davenport. "What, throw sand at their eyes?"

Davenport shrugs. "Probably."

I glare at him, and he flickers out of sight in a bright blue ball.

"I hate this." I mutter, then run at the nearest bandit, who snarls at me, and I tackle him to the ground before punching him in the face a few times, and he goes limp.

I turn to see Adam kicking one down, then see Bree run (without her super speed) up to another and throw it to the ground before kicking it in the face and throwing it to the ground.

Chase suddenly curses and crumples to the ground, sweeping a bandit off it's feet in the process.

I dodge a punch and run over to him and help him up before dusting him off, ignoring the hot sand that gets in my nails.

He thanks me. "I forgot that we can't use our powers." He grits his teeth and runs off before he quickly punches the nearest one in the gut and flips another.

I turn again and see that one of bandits are easily sidestepping Adam's attacks, and Adam stares at him wide eyed as he grits his teeth and growls in frustration as he blocks a punch to the gut then strikes back with a kick to the bandit's thigh before stepping on the bandit's foot before rolling out of the way to dodge a swift kick to the stomach that he would have got if he hadn't rolled out of the way.

"This one must be the leader." Adam says, quickly blocking a punch to the throat before throwing another one away from him that climbed on top of Adam like a monkey would climb a tree.

He quickly throws the snarling bandit to the ground and shoves him away. Then, he kicks the one on the ground in the stomach before turning to the largest one. "Get him, and then the rest will scramble!"

I throw a bandit off of my shoulder, kicking him in the face as hard as I can before running off to help Adam.

I throw a punch to the bandit's stomach and side kick the bandit in the stomach, and he topples to the ground.

Adam leaps up on top of the bandit like he's a cheetah and begins to punch him brutally, not stopping when a splash of crimson blood spills onto the sand and I can't recognize a human's face because his face looks like a blood red squashed pumpkin.

"Adam!" Bree calls after a couple of seconds of watching Adam beat the bandit to a pulp, her growing eyes wide. "I think that's enough!"

Adam stands up, and the other bandits run away. "Good riddance." He mumbles, watching as the simulation bandits run off, dusting himself off from the sand that got on his mission suit.

The world around us fades to black, and I rip off the simulation glasses and throw them to Davenport without looking.

"Good job guys," Mr. Davenport says, picking up an I-pad and our results flash on the screen. "Your martial arts are at all top peaks in terms of strength, speed, adaption to your environment and accuracy."

"Yay!" Adam cheers and squishes us into a hug.

"Donald, can I have my bionics back?" I ask politely.

He grabs a pair of tweezers and nods. "Try now."

"Adam," I say with charmspeak, conjuring up a metal plate and making it hover in the air, "use your heat vision on this metal plate."

His eyes turn red and orange, signaling his fire vision, and the metal plate turns to a steaming metal liquid that hisses against the lab's cold floor.

I wave my hand, and the melted metal isn't there anymore.

"Well," Bree says blinking, "I think she has her powers back."

I smirk, and Chase laughs, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Adam holds Bree's hand, and I smile at how cute they are.

"Good job, guys." Eddy says, walking into the lab. I roll my eyes.

Erin smacks the back of his head and Eddy mutters an ow before stalking away.

"Okay, since everything went well today with training..." Davenport pauses for dramatic effect, "you can have a day off."

"Awesome!" Adam's plasma grenades go off accidentally, barely missing Chase's head.

We all laugh, and Chase huffs before holding my hand and walking upstairs and up to my room.

"I love you, Mia." He breathes, pulling me into his lap.

"I love you too." I say, resting my chin on his shoulder.

His arms wrap around my waist and he lies down on his back so his head hits the pillow.

Chase threaded his fingers into my silky hair and pulled my face to his, capturing my lips with his own, needing to feel that same connection with me. I smiled through the kiss and moved my hands up and down his shirt, feeling the muscles of his skin through his shirt.

He was hesitant, not sure if I planned on continuing the kiss or not, because he sure as heck had no plans to stop. He needs this, he needs me, like he has never needed something before. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when I let out a soft moan into his mouth, settling more onto his lap as he pulled me closer to him.

Chase gasped into my mouth as he opened his own, deepening the kiss. He didn't force his tongue into my mouth, though, not yet. We played this game of capturing each others lips in between our own, only brushing our tongues against one another's for brief moments before starting over, and if I'm one hundred percent honest with myself, it's the best kiss I've ever had.

I pull away first and nuzzle my face into his neck, trying to calm down my rapid heartbeat.

"Get some sleep, angel." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

"Stay with me." I whisper into his ear, winding my arms around his neck and pull the covers over us.

"Okay." Chase whispers, his hands resting on my thigh. "I'll stay."

I turn off the light and fall asleep in his arms.


	21. Their Gone, Mia

**((Hey guys, how would you like it if I made a collection of one shots *family/boyfriend/girlfriend fluff,* between Chia, Brase, Chadam, Adia, Miee and Bradam? Comment your answer! :D))**

I wake up three hours later to find that Chase isn't in bed. I quickly change into a comfortable outfit and superspeed downstairs, and Bree's hair gets forced behind her face in a gust of wind.

"Hey. Where is everyone?"

"They're outside. They're watching the sun rise."

I nod and sit down next to Bree on the couch, and she looks over at me, a flicker of emotions running along her chocolate brown eyes.

Bree opens her mouth, but then shuts it, then repeats the process like she's a fish.

I raise an eyebrow, my eyes searching her face. "Bree, are you okay?"

She nods quickly, suddenly becoming interested with her hands, wringing them and not looking at me in the eyes, and I frown at the action.

"Bree, please tell me what's wrong."

"It's about-" She shuts her mouth immediately, like someone clamped an invisible hand around her lips.

She takes a deep, shaky breath. "Their gone, Mia."

I frown as warning bell going off in my head loudly, basically screaming at me. "Who is gone?"

"Their gone...Mia." She whispers again, dropping her face into her hands and resting her elbows on her knees.

"Bree, _who is gone_?" I ask, my voice sharp and demanding.

"Our parents, Mia. They're dead."

It's like a bomb just dropped in front of us.

My first reaction is to check her eyes and use my lie detecting app to tell if she's lying, but I don't.

My second reaction is to scream and deny that they are not gone, that they are alive, but I don't.

My third reaction is to let Crystal loose, to allow her to destroy everything in our path, but I don't.

My fourth reaction is to destroy everything from here to Tijuana, but I don't.

My fifth reaction is to run back upstairs and cry, but I don't.

My sixth reaction is to stare at my sister in shock, and _that's_ what I do.

It takes me a while to find my voice, and I'm surprised at how emotionally deprived my voice is. "When were you going to tell me?"

Her eyes widen. "Mia-"

_"When were you going to tell me?" _I snap, and she looks down at her hands.

"I was going to tell you when I knew you were happy."

I resist the urge to smack my forehead. Oh Jesus, this is like an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down and bite the inside of my cheek to prevent tears from spilling down my face.

Bree envelopes me in a hug, and we sit in silence.

It's four minutes later of sitting in silence when I feel hot, salty tears flow down my cheeks.

Chase comes in the door, and immediately looks concerned.

"I told her." Bree says softly, kissing my forehead.

Chase nods, his brown eyes filled with sadness as he grabs a blanket and wraps it around my body.

"Chase, can you make her something warm to drink?" Bree asks gently.

He nods. "I'll go make you a cup of hot chocolate."

I nod at him, managing a weak smile. "Thanks."

He moves away from me and begins to make the said drink. "Your welcome."

I rest my head on Bree's shoulder, and she strokes my face gently.

"Hey, we'll get through this, okay?"

I don't reply.

Chase comes back with the hot chocolate, and I drink it in a few seconds before setting the cup on the side table.

The burning on my tongue stings, but I ignore it.

Davenport walks into the room, his eyes light. "Morning, guys."

"Morning." Bree and Chase say, but I don't say anything.

Davenport notices my strange mood. "Mia, are you okay?"

"I just found out my parents are dead," I say icily, my voice managing to sound dead, stiff and cold at the same time. "how do you _think_ I'm doing?"

His shoulders slump. "So Bree told you?"

I stand up and rip the blanket off of me, where it pools to the ground in front of my feet. I kick it away from me in disgust, where it lands by the glass kitchen table.

"Oh _yeah,__" _I snap, glaring at him bitterly. "She did. Did you know about this?"

The only thing I can hear is the blood rushing in my ears, and I let out an angry yell before burning the blanket with my Pyrokinesis.

Chase jumps up and starts stomping on the blanket to put the fire out.

I turn my attention back to Davenport. "Well?"

nods, taking a cautious step back. "I-I did."

I ball my fists up, and the mug on the table shatters, the ceramic glass shattering into a hundred shards and littering everywhere.

"So you _knew_?" My voice is rising. "You knew all along?"

"Mia-" Davenport's eyes are filled with fear, "I didn't want to slam you with the news when you've only just woken up."

I shut my eyes then reopen them a few seconds later, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. "Whatever."

His eyes grow wide at my forced calmness. "Mia..."

I stop him with a glare. 'No. Shut _up_. I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth."

"M-"

"SHUT UP!" The windows that lead to the patio shatter with a glassy crack, and my friends have to cover themselves to prevent from getting cut by the shards.

Davenport grabs my arm.

"Get off of me!" I snarl, ripping my arm away from him, which causes the billionaire to fly backwards and hit the wall.

All I can see is red.

A gust of wind swirls throughout the room, and I'm lifted off my feet, ready to attack Davenport for lying to me.

**Commando App Activated.**

I calm down the best I can, realizing that I could hurt someone, and sparks flicker from my hands. I mentally clamp a hand around Crystal, whose currently pounding at my skull to let me/her 'rip the egotistical jerk's arm off and beat him with it before running all the way to the desert and leaving it there so the wolves can rip it apart.'

**Commando App Disengaged.**

I look at the scared expressions of my friends, superspeeding down to the lab and turning off my GPS, so my friends can't track me.

Taking a deep breath, and needing to clear my head, I write a note to my friends, and teleport away.

**Chase's POV**

I run downstairs to try and talk to Mia, when I find a crumpled paper on the floor, and no Mia.

I pick it up and read it.

_You guys are probably wondering where I am, or when I'm coming back. I don't want to say where, because I don't want you to come looking for me. I need to be alone, at least for a little while. I know I overreacted, and probably could have hurt Davenport a lot worse than I did, but I need some space. I need clear my head._

_I need to clear my head and think through some things first. I wish I had a better explanation other than I need to clear my head and sort some things out and need to leave, but I don't. I think I'll be okay, but don't come looking for me. I'll be back when I feel like I've sorted these things out, and when I don't feel so emotionally drained._

_I just need some space, and to figure out what exactly I'm going to do now that I've figured out why mom and dad weren't answering my calls, or why Davenport kept us isolated in the house, and forbade us to go to our house, which isn't standing anymore, the house that Bree and I grew up that's not there anymore._

_I'll be back when I physically, mentally and emotionally feel like I'm ready to face the world again._

_Please understand._

_-_Mia.

I run a hand through my hair, and run back upstairs to show the note to my family, concern welling up inside me.

_Where could Mia have gone?_


	22. Paris And A New Friend

**Mia's POV**

**((A/N: I have been to Paris, but it was five months ago, and only for a day and a half because it was for a club that I was in during school, so I don't remember much about it. I remember the Eiffel Tower, but anything that seems out of place *like a dock, a shopping center, etc.* are just props for the story. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter.))**

Okay, can I just say, Paris is absolutely beautiful this time of year. I'm really glad I came here to clear my head, because god knows I needed it.

It's warm, about 86 to 94 degrees, and sunny, with a few fluffy and snow white clouds hanging in the sky, the sun shining brightly down on Paris. (Which is weird, because in Paris it's normally cloudy, rainy and cold.)

I sit down at a table and look down at the Eiffel Tower, eating a croissant and watching the sun high up in the sky.

I slip on my white beanie and wave my hand so that my plate disappears, and I begin thinking.

Why would my family, the people that I've trusted the most, keep a secret from me as big as that? As big as my parentsbeing dead?

I push my chair back and walk up to the Eiffel Tower, admiring the architectural designs of Paris.

Mia, where are you?Adam asks, his question directed at me, but I ignore him.

Grief swirls inside me, and I take a deep breath, my eyes turning glassy with tears.

"Miss, are you okay?" A boy with black hair and ice blue eyes asks. He has a British accent, and looks about sixteen years old. I quickly scan him over and I find out that his name is Noah Reynolds. **(David Henrie)**

"Yes," I say, using my vocal manipulation to have a British accent, because, well, I am in Paris after all. "I'm fine." I wipe my eyes to prevent a tear from slipping out.

"You look like you've been crying." He says.

"I'm okay," I reply reassuringly, wrapping my arms around myself for comfort.

"Do you want to walk with me?"

I nod, already trusting him. "Okay."

We begin walking.

"What's your name?" I ask. I don't want to tell him that I know his name, so I pretend I don't know.

A faint smile ghosts across his lips. "You could be some creepy stalker or a kidnapper. Why should I tell you my name?"

A smile easily slips across my face. "Do I look like a stalker?"

"No," he smiles, "you don't."

We walk in silence for a few seconds.

"So," I say, "your name?"

"My name is Noah. What's yours?"

I pretend to be horrified. "Why would I tell you my name? Youcould be some creepy stalker!"

We laugh.

I somber up. "My name is Mia." I hold out my hand.

He shakes my hand. "Hi there, Mia."

I smirk slightly.

"So, what's wrong?" He asks me.

"Family troubles." I say, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear and clasping my hands together in front of me and staring at the stones in front of me.

"I know how that is." He runs a hand through his hair. "My parents are fighting, and my brother, Sam, has been missing for a while."

"I'm sorry about your parents, Noah. If you don't mind me asking, how long has your brother been missing?"

He sighs. "It'll be two years on October 9th."

I wince, meeting his eyes then looking where I'm going, so I don't trip of a loose stone. "Sorry." I say again, because it's the only thing I can think of to say.

"It's fine. Mum and dad have already ruled out any possibility that he's in Europe, or if he's even alive." He flinches.

"Don't worry." I say soothingly. "You'll find him. I'm sure you will."

He smiles at me. "Thanks, Mia."

"You're welcome." I say, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"So, what brings you here at the Tower? Your parents allow you to come here?"

I shake my head, looking down. "No. My parents are dead."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Neither did I." I say grimly. "I just found out literally a half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry."

"My friends are probably worried about me." I sigh. "I shut them out."

"Sometimes we need to do that, to shut people out. People don't understand what you're going through."

"Oh trust me, they know. But I was in the hospital for a while, in a coma, and they didn't have the nerve to tell me what happened." I say bitterly, blinking away tears once again.

"Well, it's not their fault." he says, "they wanted you to be happy, at least for a while."

I just shake my head. "That's what they said, but I don't believe them. They have lied before."

And it's true. Davenport said he forgot to shut one of his facilities nuclear reactor's down, and he sent Adam and I on a mission to shut the nuclear reactor down, but instead of having us shut it down, (it was perfectly fine,) he told us once we got there that he forgot his jacket and a mirror.

A jacketand a mirror, for god's sake!

I almost flipped the kitchen table almost ripped it apart. Literally. I was not happy, but I did slam the requested items onto the island table and storm up to my room. Davenport apologized a few minutes later, and I forgave him, and that little not mission was cleared up and forgotten after a small grudge Adam and I held against him. I don't even know why I forgave him, I just automatically did.

"Everybody lies at least once in their life, but they do it to protect the people they care about." Noah says, and I nod, my face turning up into a grimace.

"I know, but I wish they had just told me."

We walk for a half and hour until we stop at a pier, looking out at the boats and ocean, listening to the waves hit the shore and we can hear children laughing and the occasional barking of a dog or a mewl of a cat or a squawk of a bird flying low overhead, circling around in an almost desperate search of food, scooping out kids with french fries, (or chips, as they call it in Europe.)

We stay there for a while, just Noah and I, watching the activity around us and talking when my legs get tired and I slide into a nearby bench, feeling the tang of salt touch the tip my tongue, feel the cool breeze calm my emotions, making me feel happy and at peace, sweeping away any worries I have.

Noah sits down next to me, and we talk quietly for ten minutes until I begin to get hungry.

I haven't eaten in more than five hours, and I'm hungry.

I quickly think the word money, (because, after all, I am in a different country, and I don't have the right currency. All I have in terms of money is American money,) and the Euro's appear in my pocket.

I spot a pretzel cart about a hundred steps away from me, and I smile before looking at my new friend.

"Noah, I'll be right back." I point to the cart, and he looks over. "I'm just going to get a pretzel. Do you want one?"

He nods, and I stand up before sprinting over to the pretzel vendor, pulling out the money.

"Two pretzels, please." I say, and the vendor hands food to me.

I say thank you and pay for the food and walk back over to Noah, who gratefully accepts the food, saying thank you and smiling before ripping a piece off and popping it into his mouth. I rip off my own piece and chew.

I finally feel like a normal teenage girl, for once in my life.

And I absolutely love it.

**Adam's POV**

I reread the letter over again, not believing what I'm hearing.

Chase runs a hand through his hair, something he does when he's nervous or upset or worried.

"She said she'll be fine, Chase." I reassure my little brother, but he just nods, and mutters an excuse that doesn't make sense, and walks away.

I hear the shower running a few minutes later, and Bree slumps down next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder to comfort me while I lift her up onto my waist, and she nuzzles her face into my neck.

"Bree..." I begin, but my beautiful girlfriend just nods.

"I know. I'm just a little bit worried. She does this whenever she needs some space, to process whatever has been happening. She did this before, back when her friend moved away after she'd been friends with her for three years. That crushed Mia, but Lucy said she'd be in touch, and they still are, even after all these years. When Lucy left, Mia shut people out and wrote a note, just like that one," she points to the letter that's on the table, "and went to Rome for a few days. Mia will be fine, Adam. She hasdone this before. She'll come back. She always does."

I just nod and hold her close.

Silence envelopes around the room.

**Mia's POV**

"So, what's your favorite color?" Noah asks, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, really."

I think for a moment. "Purple. Yours?"

"Orange."

"Like that?" I point to another bench that is painfully orange.

"No, like a... sunset. It's beautiful."

I smile. "That's nice."

He stands up. "Come on."

I stand up, and blink. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to get hot chocolate."

I smile wider. "That sounds delightful."

He holds out his arm, and I smile, entwining my arm with his. "Shall we?"

I grin. "We shall."

And with that, Noah and I begin walking to our destination, and I feel a lot happier than I have been in a while.


	23. Crepes and Revealed Bionic Secrets

Noah and I have been walking for a long time, and I notice that the moon is out.

Wow. Time flies when your having fun.

Noah stops suddenly and turns to me. "Mia, do you know what a Crepe is?"

I shake my head, mystified. "No. What is it?"

He smiles. "I'll show you."

He pulls me along, up to a food truck.

"Hello." Says Noah, smiling.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like two Nutella Crepes please." He pays for the food, and hands me one.

I stare at it uncertainly.

"Try it." He presses. "It'll be good. I promise."

I take a bite out of it, and I smile. "It's amazing."

He smirks. "Told you."

"Shut up." I shove him playfully, smiling.

_Mia, please talk to us_. Chase begs, but I shove the message into the back of my mind.

We finish eating our crepes and we sit down at a bench, watching the stars twinkle in the sky.

I yawn. "Hey, what time is it?"

"11:37. Why?" He yawns as well.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I should probably get back to my house." I throw away my wrapper into a nearby garbage can.

"Okay, can I have your number in case I don't see you again?"

I narrow my eyes, a teasing smirk on my face. "You could be some creepy stalker."

He smiles. "Oh yeah, because I look like one."

He grabs a napkin and writes down his number, and I write down mine.

"Bye, Noah."

"Goodbye, Mia."

We shake hands, and we both walk away.

**Chase's POV**

"Guys, we have a problem." Leo says, running into the lab.

I frown. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"You know how you guys went on that mission in Aracta?"

We nod, suddenly alarmed.

"Well," he takes a deep breath. "There were camera's..."

I suddenly feel like I can't breathe, like all of the oxygen I needed to sustain me is slowly getting pressed out of me, rendering me unconscious.

"And those camera's... They... They caught all four of you using your bionics."


	24. We Need To Go

**((Hey guys. This will be the last chapter of Yours, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! It will be called ****On The Run****.**

**Here's the summary!**

**Summary: Mia, Bree, Adam and Chase are on the run after their secret has been leaked to the world. They will fight dangerous enemies to keep from getting captured and swear to protect each other, no matter what, but will it be enough? Will they be able to keep each other safe? They certainly will try, but sometimes even that isn't enough. (Sequel to Yours. Fights/blood/swearing. OCC and AU)**

**And, I will make fluffy collection of one shots with the Comenzo's and the Davenport's! It will be called Together.**

**Summary: Mia loves her family. She really does. Because even if they might not always see eye to eye, they're always there for each other, always, no matter what happens. A collection of one shots capturing Mia's relationship with her wonderful, loud, bright bionic, (and non-bionic) family. Overall fluffy moments. A semi-continuation/a part of my Subject M series.**

**Enjoy this last chapter of Yours! And keep a watchful eye out for On the Run and Together! Enjoy!))**

**Mia's POV**

_Mia, we have a serious problem. You need to get home, now._ Adam says, and, slightly wary, I oblige.

I appear next to Bree, who immediately hugs me.

After hugs are exchanged, I get right down to business.

"What's the problem, Leo?" I ask, concern welling up in my voice.

"You know the mission you guys went on, with the rabid bunnies? The one where you and Chase broke into the facility, and reversed the chemical, where Adam and Bree went to destroy any rabid animals that got in the way? The one where the building..." Leo winces.

I wince as well, subconsciously rubbing my arms. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, we weren't as careful as we should have been." Bree says grimly, and I frown.

"We used our bionics too carelessly." Chase adds, his face darkening.

A warning alarm goes off in my head. "What? What are you talking-"

"The FBI know about our bionic secret." Adam says, running a hand through his dark hair.

My whole entire being freezes, my world crumbling down in front of my very eyes. I can only manage one word. "_What_?"

Bree nods, tears in her eyes. "Yeah. There was a news report about it two hours ago, while you were in Paris."

"And you didn't bother to _tell me?_"

"You needed your space, but right now, we need to go."

Someone knocks on the door, making us jump.

The fear in my voice is clear. "Leo, get Donald and Tasha. Now. Hurry up." I don't care if my voice is harsh. We need to take action and we need to take action _now._

"Keep the FBI occupied for as long as you can. Now." I order, and Leo runs off to do what I asked.

I grab Chase's hand and superspeed down to the lab, Bree following my actions with Adam in tow.

"Guys, what are we going to do?! The FBI are at our door and they know about our bionics!" I shout, slamming the lab's doors shut.

Chase turns to his brother. "Adam, do you remember the pact we made, when Mia and Bree came into our lives, when we first started to live like normal kids? The one we swore to never bring up unless it was an absolute emergency?"

Adam's face is grim and serious, and it's the worst look I have ever seen on Adam's face. "I do." His face darkens.

I can see heartbreak in Chase's eyes. "Well, it's time." He told us gravely, and I wince. "We have to protect ourselves, and our family. We need to run. We need to protect everyone we care about, and not let them get hurt."

I can feel tears form in my eyes, and I take a shaky breath, feeling the air get sucked out of my lungs.

"Are you in?" Chase asks, holding his hand out.

"We're in." Adam and Bree say, their eyes glassy as they place their hands on top of my boyfriend's.

Chase looks at me expectantly. "Mia, are you in?"

My voice breaks. "Our lives will change forever."

"I know." Chase grimaces.

I swallow, a tear sliding down my face. I walk up to my friends, feeling empty and dead, like a robot.

I nod, placing my hand on top of Adam's. "I'm in."

We all pile into a group hug, and silence envelopes us. We pull away after a few seconds, and Bree wipes a tear from her eye, trying to hold in her sobs.

Chase stiffly moves over to the control panel, and shakily types in the command to disable our GPS signals, so the FBI can't track us, and so that our family is safe.

Chase turns to us, his eyes shining with tears. "Are you guys ready?"

I nod, another tear sliding down my face.

"Yeah." Adam says, his voice thick with emotion, "I'm ready."

Bree buries her face into Adam's shirt. "I-I'm ready, too."

I move over to Chase and sob into his chest, and lean up and kiss him, and I feel his hot salty tears on my cheeks. "I'm ready."

Chase nods, and takes a deep breath. "I'm ready too."

And with one last look at the lab, we leave behind the only life we've ever known.

**((Wow. I started crying when I wrote this chapter. And, remember:**

**((Hey guys. This will be the last chapter of Yours, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! It will be called ****On The Run.**

**Here's the summary!**

**Summary: Mia, Bree, Adam and Chase are on the run after their secret has been leaked to the world. They will fight dangerous enemies to keep from getting captured and swear to protect each other, no matter what, but will it be enough? Will they be able to keep each other safe? They certainly will try, but sometimes even that isn't enough. (Sequel to Yours. Fights/blood/swearing. OCC and AU)**

**And, I will make fluffy collection of one shots with the Comenzo's and the Davenport's! It will be called ****Together.**

**Summary: Mia loves her family. She really does. Because even if they might not always see eye to eye, they're always there for each other, always, no matter what happens. A collection of one shots capturing Mia's relationship with her wonderful, loud, bright bionic, (and non-bionic) family. Overall fluffy moments. A semi-continuation/a part of my Subject M series.**

**And please remember to keep a watchful eye out for ****On the Run**** and ****Together****! Thank you for all of your support with this story, and I'll see you all later!))**


End file.
